Finding Love
by DMAngel17
Summary: The War has come to an end. The Phoenixes have won and Hermione wants to bring back her parents memory. But she isn't skilled enough. For that purpose alone, the trio will have to ask help from a former enemy.
1. Farewell

This is my first fic, so please please tell me what you all think. Read and Review! :)

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I own nothing. And JKR is the Queen. :)

Draco Malfoy stood in the Hogwarts Grounds, watching silently as the crowd intensified in front of him. He was near the far end of the congregation, somewhat hidden in the trees unless you actually looked for him. His gaze slid over to where Harry Potter stood, watching over the arrangements. Harry Potter had proved 3 days back that he was indeed the chosen one by defeating the Darkest Wizard in history.

Draco decided that not only was he the Boy who Lived, but also a very fortunate one at that. He had people who trusted him, had faith in his abilities and who were ready to sacrifice even their lives for him. He also had the best friends that everyone wanted. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Draco smiled grimly as he thought about the luck that Potter had been born with. He had defeated the Dark Lord, saved the Wizarding world, won so many hearts. Draco on the other hand, had an infamous background. People hated him on sight, his family being the Malfoys. But most importantly, he had the Dark Mark. Etched into his skin like an ugly reminder for the rest of his life.

He looked around and his eyes settled on the Weasleys. He felt sorry for them. Even though he had spent all his life hating and criticizing them, he would never have wanted any of them dead. He watched with a heavy heart as Mr. Weasley sat looking lost while the older brothers of the family, he remembered them being called Charlie and Percy, sat on his either sides looking solemn. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand was crying softly while the Beauxbatons girl continued hugging her. Draco remembered that he had heard about her marrying one of the Weasleys, the one with the long hair and earring. Looking around Draco spotted him at once, consoling Ginny Weasley. Beside them were the rest of the Golden Trio, Weasley and Granger. He watched as Granger kept a watch on Ron Weasley while he sat looking frozen and depressed.

The Funeral had been well arranged. Draco was sure it must have been Potter's idea, to keep a combined funeral. Draco found it right too. As all of them had died in the battle and deserved equal respect. He was specially grateful that they had included Severus Snape. Draco would always regret his death. It had been uncalled for. The Potions Master had been his mentor. Helped him seek the Light and turn his back on all that was wrong. He would forever be sorry for having misunderstood what a great man Snape had been. He had learnt only recently about the Unbreakable Vow from his mother, and then Potter himself had told him after the Battle at Hogwarts when he had come to return Draco's wand, how Snape's death had come about. Draco felt miserable that Snape had protected him all along and he had done nothing for him in return.

He turned to his side where Professor McGonagall stood with Hagrid and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister for Magic, discussing the details of the Funerals. Moving closer, he listened in.

McGonagall was saying, ''Kingsley, Harry suggested - and I agree with him – that the War victims should all be given their dues, students, teachers or Order members alike and be buried in the Hogwarts Grounds. It seems only right.''

The Minister seemed to agree at once. ''Yes why not? It is a very fair thing to do, and they all deserved it. I think you made a good decision Minerva. But where in the grounds are you planning on...''

Hagrid answered the Minister, ''Behin' the Greenhouses, we can later a build a war memorial to honor 'em. What do ya think Kingsley?''

''Of course of course. But I suggest you take up that responsibility with Minerva, Hagrid. I am too busy rounding up the Death eaters and handling the after effects of the war. I hope you understand... Its not easy taking up as Minister...'' Kingsley sighed. ''And to top it, I have lost my best auror and a great friend, both at once...''

''We understand. I am shaken too, Remus was such a dear friend. And so was Tonks...'' McGonagall trailed off.

But Draco didn't wait to hear the rest. He moved back to where he had been standing. Guilt and sorrow once more taking up residence in his heavy heart. He wished that he had been braver and fought the Dark Lord. That would have been better than feeling sorry for what happened after wards. So many deaths had happened. Some were well deserved, as in case of the Death Eaters. But the rest were totally unfair. Some of them just too young to die. He had seen so many dead bodies by now that he thought they would forever be in his memory, haunting him till his last day.

His cousin, Nymphadora, and her husband - his ex-professor - had lost their lives too. His eyes went over to where his mother and father where seated beside his newly reclaimed aunt, Andromeda. His mother had grieved for two days about Andromeda's loss when Lucius had finally taken her and apparated to the Tonks home, to re-unite the two sisters. It had been difficult for him at first, to accept his aunt and her grandson. But once he had taken a look at the little metamorphmagus baby, Draco had decided he wouldn't let him grow up in such a depressing environment. So he had encouraged his mother to fully support Andromeda in this tough time.

His thoughts were put to an end, when an old wizard Draco knew at sight from past weddings and other ceremonies, went up on the raised platform situated in the centre and began talking in a magnified voice. He spoke at length of life and how death was inevitable. He talked about how each and everyone who had died during the battle had served a very honorable purpose and would forever be counted as heroes. He then said the incantation which changed the caskets into marble.

The wizard stepped down to let others talk about their loss. Minerva McGonagall started first. She spoke about how brave they all had been and how she had lost great colleagues in Remus, Tonks and Snape. After McGonagall, Mr. Weasley went over. He talked about the war, about his loss, about how incomplete his family would be now. Draco glanced at the right and surely silent tears were pouring down the faces of all the Weasleys. Draco had hated them all, for no reason. But now he felt genuinely sorry for all of them.

George Weasley suddenly stood up and walked over to the center. Draco was surprised as he had been the most silent one among the group. He looked dead in the eyes, no hint of his usual cheerful self was visible. Then George started speaking. ''I am glad that you all came here today. It would make Fred very happy to know that so many people would turn up to watch me break down. Always thought I was a girl, he did. But I won't! I won't! All my life, even my birth I shared it with my twin Fred. I wouldn't call him my brother, he was my reflection, my shadow. We would forever joke that we would die the same way we were born – **together**. But it seems Fred broke that promise three days back, and want as I might to follow him, I won't because I cannot bear to see my Mum and Dad break down over for me like that. I want my family especially Mum to know, that Fred loved you all. A lot. He wouldn't want any of us to cry over him like this. I am saying this to myself as much as I am saying this to you all... We need to stay strong, and united. We need to get on with our life... live it like he would've wanted us too. Remember that he d-died with a smile on his face. We must smile too, for that's what he liked doing best, making us all l-laugh. I think I wont talk anymore, but I would like to say, like Fred would've wanted me to – Mischief makers shall always live! '' He turned and walked back down, with his father. Fred shouldn't have died, Draco thought ruefully. It was like breaking a pair.

Draco turned to look back at the Weasleys. All of them were sobbing now, and when George went over, Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a hug and cried saying how much she loved both of them and how Fred would  
>always be alive within George. At this, George, not able to stand it longer broke down crying with his mother. It moved Draco to see so many emotions displayed.<p>

Turning his attention back to the front, Draco noticed that not only had the ghosts of Hogwarts come but also Peeves had decided to appear but he looked very sombre, something which Draco thought was impossible. He went over to where Fred's grave stood and gave a deep bow before floating away.

Potter was next. He said, ''I am honored to be talking about some really brave people right now. Fred Weasley was my brother too, and while losing him means that I wont probably ever laugh heartily again, it also means that he is happy somewhere, joking probably about us all. Remus was like a father, an old friend and my mentor. I will forever be indebted to him for teaching me how to face my own fears and fight them. Tonks was a genuine friend, a gifted witch and a fantastic auror. Severus Snape was and forever will be the bravest man I ever knew. For all those of you who think other wise, I think it will be enough to say that I witnessed his bravery and honesty. I know about his pain and regret whenever Voldemort did wrong and he couldn't stop it. Severus Snape was a brave man and a loyal friend for those who befriended him. And I will respect him. Always.'' At this point he looked over to the lake near which Dumbledore's grave stood and said, ''Like Albus Dumbledore would say – Death is but an Adventure, I would like to think they all are happy and at peace wherever they are.''

Draco had to give him credit for this. He had given a good farewell to them. And he was glad he had spoken so well about his teacher. He watched as Potter slowly made his way towards his parents and aunt. He talked to Andromeda, nodded at the Malfoys and left to go back to Weasley and Granger.

A little while later, people were beginning to file out or moving towards the graves to pay their respects.

Draco watched as Harry placed lilies on Severus Snape's grave and moved back towards the castle which was still damaged and in shambles with the rest of the Weasleys.

When they were all done placing flowers on the graves, Draco moved forwards out of the shadows. Bowing down his head at the graves of his Potions Professor and Fred Weasley, he silently asked for forgiveness. Deep down he knew he would never be forgiven for bringing this about... Only if he hadn't let those death eaters in Hogwarts last year...

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger had stayed behind. She had let Harry and the Weasleys go back to the school, wanting a private moment after a heartbreaking funeral. It hadn't been easy trying to maintain a tough front for Ginny and Ron's sake. After wiping her tears, she got up to leave. That is when she noticed a lone figure standing near the graves. Moving closer she caught a flash of blond reflected from the pale afternoon sun rays. Stunned to see who it was, she sat back down to watch him.<p>

* * *

><p>It was not until twilight, that Draco Malfoy realized that he had been sitting there, thinking, for over two hours. Getting up he walked out, leaving Hermione behind lost in her own thoughts about this new discovery.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's note:<br>What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!  
>This is a revised chapter. I realised my pov wasn't right the first time. All thanks to <strong>DZ Author<strong> for helping me improvise. She is just wonderful! :)


	2. Encounters

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all. I am just borrowing! :D

The Burrow was not quite the same these days. Harry and Hermione had yet to plan their future, so Mr. Weasley had asked them to stay over. Even with so many people around, it felt empty and silent. There were times when both Harry and Hermione felt like they were intruding on something private. Even though the Weasleys were like family to them, their grief couldn't be compared. Even Ron and Ginny seemed to be keeping to themselves. So Harry and Hermione would wander around in the clearing around the house most of the afternoon, thinking about their future. They had decided that they would soon go to Australia and bring Hermione's parents back. But it wasn't totally decided as they hadn't discussed it with Ron.

It had been a week since the funeral and late in the afternoon when Harry who was cleaning the backyard with Hermione had a sudden thought. ''Hermione! We could go to Tonks's place and see Teddy. I feel as if I have been totally neglecting my duties as a godfather. I haven't properly even seen him! What do you think?''

Hermione looked up from a pile of waste and smiled, ''If it means that much to you Harry, lets go.'' So after telling Mrs. Weasley their plan, they both apparated to Tonks's house.

* * *

><p>Hermione went over and knocked at the front door. They waited for two minutes and then the door was opened by Andromeda. She looked just like she had at the funeral. Her face was pale and she looked as if she had been depressed for a long time. On seeing who it was she smiled a rare smile and welcomed them inside.<p>

They followed her into the living room where sitting on the couch with Teddy in her lap was none other than Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa seemed to have been playing with the baby and stopped as Harry and Hermione entered. ''Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter, What a pleasant surprise this is!'' she smiled. Harry gave her a polite smile and went over to sit by the window. Hermione on the other hand said, '' Mrs. Malfoy, Good to see you. We came by to see Teddy.''

''Thats nice of you both, Hermione..'' Andromeda smiled. She looked under emotional stress. ''Would you like some tea, drink or anything?''

Before either could answer, Narcissa said, ''Of course they would 'Meda..'' Andromeda nodded and moved out towards the kitchen.

Narcissa turned and looked back at Harry and Hermione. She then said, ''You both must be wondering why I am here now. You see, 'Meda lost her whole family. First her husband, then her only child and son-in-law. I hadn't seen or talked to her in years, but I was satisfied in the knowledge that she was happy wherever she was. But when I knew that she was all alone, I couldn't just sit and watch!'' She paused, to see if they were listening and then continued. ''I know what you think about me and my family. But you have to believe me, I love Andromeda. Bellatrix and I weren't much close. She was always interested in power and dark magic. No relations mattered to her. But they did to me. And that is why I am here, to be with my sister.''

Harry looked at her genuine expression and nodded in understanding, after all he had seen her risking her life in front of Voldemort by lying about Harry being dead. She had done that for her son. She couldn't be all bad. Hermione spoke up, ''Of course Mrs. Malfoy. We know now that you and your family might have been Voldemort's supporters (Narcissa cringed at the reminder) in the past, but you all changed during the last one year. Harry saw that. He saw you all weren't happy with the way your home was being used. And when Bellatrix tortured me at your house (She cringed again), you didnt help her or in anyway support her. That tells us a lot about your change.''

''I didn't support her but I didn't help you all either. We just couldn't! You must know, all our lives were at stake.'', she said. She was suddenly on the verge of tears, Hermione walked over and sat down beside her patting her shoulder. ''Its fine Mrs. Malfoy, we know.''

''What's wrong Mother?'' came a tensed voice from the doorway. All the three looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing over looking concerned at his mother. His eyes took in Hermione's hand on Narcissa's shoulder and her soft expression. He stood staring at Hermione while she silently looked back at him.

Andromeda entered just then carrying a tray laden with cakes and tea. ''Draco, you are back so soon?'', she smiled. Narcissa quietly wiped away her tears before Andromeda could see them. ''Yes Aunt Andromeda...'', Draco smiled back and went over to take Teddy from his mother's arms.

Draco sat down opposite Harry and Andromeda took a seat next to Harry. Harry and Hermione felt odd, never having thought of Draco Malfoy as the one who held babies. After some uncomfortable silence, where each one was in his own thoughts, Narcissa smiled warmly at her sister and said, ''Meda, Why dont you come over and stay at the Manor with us? Lucius would like that and so would I. Plus you would get to know Draco better.''

Andromeda looked at her carefully before saying, ''Cissy, I dont know what to say. I am not sure whether I want to come to the manor. We have met after such a long time. You all used to hate me and my family and now you want me to come live there?''

''Meda, We never hated you! Bella did. She just didn't agree to the thought of her own blood marrying a muggle-born. You should understand that. She dominated my thoughts and actions. But I am very sorry for all that. Please consider this!''

Draco looked at his aunt seriously and said, ''Before you decide on anything, I just want you to know I have been a prick all my life. Except since last year. I had called Lupin and Tonks terrible names. I had even called Granger here a mud...blood... all the time at Hogwarts. And I regret that. All of that. I was raised that way. By Father and Aunt Bella. Father only began seeing the difference between right and wrong after what happened in the Department of Mysteries two years back. I am ashamed of myself. And I want you to know, I am sorry. For being what I was. And calling my own cousin names.'' He looked at Hermione then, ''I am sorry to you too Granger, for calling you that disgusting name and also for all the other times.'' He stared at her for a long time. Confused chocolate brown eyes of hers were trying to read the deep lying emotions in his stormy gray ones.

But before she could look anymore, he looked at Harry, and said, ''Sorry to you and Weasley too Potter, for all the times. I really need to thank you for what you did back at Hogwarts.'' Harry said, ''Its fine by me Malfoy, I saw you at the Tower the day Dumbledore died, and I knew you weren't that bad as we thought.'' A pained expression crossed Draco's eyes at the mention of their sixth year but before Hermione could see anything else, his guard was up. Draco just nodded at Harry before looking back at his aunt.

'' So, Aunt 'Meda, where do you want me to put Teddy?'' Hermione looked then at the blue-haired baby who was sleeping peacefully in Draco's arms. ''Upstairs dear, if you dont mind'', she smiled.

Draco stood up and went to put Teddy to bed. Hermione excused herself and went over to find him. She could see his profile as he carefully put the baby down into the cot. Without the cruel arrogant look, he looked quite nice actually. But that was not what she was looking at. She was trying to understand this boy, who she had hated for the last 7 years. Suddenly he turned and looked right at her. Feeling rather embarrassed, she moved inside and said, '' I just came here to check on Teddy.''

Mentally hitting herself she walked back to the living room.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<br>This is my first fic! Please review. I would love to know what you guys think. :)


	3. Option

Disclaimer : Like I said before – None of this belongs to me. :)

Hermione Granger was disturbed. She couldnt solve the mystery that was Draco Malfoy. She couldnt stop wondering what kind of a person he was ever since she had met him two days back at Andromeda's place. He had seemed nice and kind, but then what had she been seeing for the past 7 years? Which was the real him? She knew she wouldnt be able to rest until she found out.

Things at the Burrow had considerably improved even though the silence and grief was still heavy in the air. Atleast they all seemed to be talking to each other and Mr. Weasley had even gone back to work. The Ministry was quite occupied at the minute, rounding up all the remaining death eaters, giants and dementors. Plus there was a lot to be done about all the dark artefacts that had been confisticated. Kingsley Shacklebolt had taken over as Minister for Magic temporarily and under his guidance, things were starting to look up for the wizarding world.

The Daily Prophet had printed a three page long detailed cover story about the Wizarding War at Hogwarts with praises showered upon Harry. He was a Legend now. The Boy who Lived. And then there was a part dedicated to those all who died during it.

Mr. Weasley returned late in the evening. He looked tired. ''What took you so long Arthur?'', Mrs. Weasley asked. He said, ''I had a lot to do today what with the inspection of so many dark artefacts.''  
>Harry looked interested and asked what all they were.<p>

''Oh you know, Cursed ornaments, Dark spellbooks, Dangerous dark magic potion guides et cetera. And you wont believe if I told you, Lucius Malfoy came over to my office!''

''Why?'', asked Ginny curiously. Everyone was hearing in interested in what could Lucius Malfoy have to do with Mr. Weasley.

''He wanted to hand over whatever dark stuff he had at his Manor, some belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange. Said he didnt want anything to do with those things anymore.''

''Thats a bit strange but not shocking I suppose'', said Harry.

Everyone turned and looked at him. ''I mean, the Malfoys did change sides. They really were done with all the dark arts. Even when we met Narcissa and Draco at Andromeda's home, they seemed genuinely sorry for their mistakes. Draco Malfoy even apologized to us and asked us to let Ron know that he was sorry for everything too.'' For some reason, Hermione didnt want to mention what had happened at the funeral. She felt that ought not to be talked about.

''Well, that is a very good thing then. Except that we sure cannot just accept them straight away. But Lucius did seem very polite for a change.'', said Mr. Weasley thoughtfully.

Ron said, ''I dont know... I cannot imagine that happening. But arent the Malfoys being trialed for being Death Eaters?''

Percy answered Ron, ''Well, for the moment, they have been asked not to move from their location. The other death eaters are being tried so the Court is busy with their hearings. As Harry already told Kingsley about them, we have been going easy on them. But I suppose Harry, you'll be called over as witness to testify for their change. It hasnt been decided yet.''

Harry nodded and asked, ''Will they be charged then?''

Hermione added thoughtfully, ''I dont think so. Because as far as we know, Narcissa is not branded with the Dark Mark so she might be free. Lucius and Draco Malfoy will be charged for using the Unforgivable Curses at the very least.''

''Well, what does that mean then? Azkaban?'' Ginny asked.

Mr. Weasley looked in thought. He finally said, ''I dont know. We'll have to wait and see.''

After discussing some more ongoings at the ministry, Mrs. Weasley reminded them all that it was getting late for dinner and so they all got up and moved towards the kitchen.

After dinner, Ron and Hermione were holding hands and sitting across Harry in Ron's room discussing Hermione's parents. Ginny was spending sometime with George in his room. They had decided it best for them to apparate to Australia under the invisibility cloak late at night. So that they could easily switch back the memories while Mr. and Mrs. Granger were asleep. So they planned on going at around 4 pm London time, which would be 2 am in Australia.

Hermione was a bit apprehensive about it, not sure whether she was a strong enough Legilimens to perform the required magic as the memory charm she had placed on her parents was quite strong. They were thinking of what to do about it when Harry remembered how good Proffesor Snape had been at Legilimency. He regretted never showing interest in learning Occlumency or Legilimency from him. Pondering over those thoughts, he suddenly remembered!

''Hermione, I think I know someone who is a very good legilimens according to Severus Snape...''

Hermione who was sadly staring at the floor looked up instantly. ''Who is it Harry?''

''Er... I am not sure how you'll react..''

Ron said, ''Mate, we really need to get her parents back don't we? Anyone will do! Who is it?''

Harry took a deep breath and stared at his two best friends before saying, ''Draco Malfoy.''

* * *

><p>Author's note: Tell me what you think. REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Meeting

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. JKR rules. :)

After a lot of thinking and contemplating, they all thought it was the best choice they had. Besides, Harry really did believe that Draco Malfoy had changed. And secretly, Hermione had developed a sudden interest in this new changed Slytherin and wanted to find out more about him. So why not give it a chance? They decided Harry could send him a note inviting him to meet them somewhere. Then they would ask him for the favor. If he declined, then they would be stuck with no option unless they wanted some one from the Ministry to be involved, which would be a long procedure. If he accepted then they would apparate with him to Australia as planned. So Harry wrote:

Malfoy,  
>I know this is unexpected at such a late hour. But I need to talk to you about something important. I would appreciate if you would agree to meet me and my friends at The Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at noon. Reply so I know.<br>H. Potter

He borrowed Ron's owl, Pig with a pang thinking about Hedwig. Tying the note to its leg, he watched as it flew through the window and thought how magnificent Hedwig used to look with her snowy wings. Interrupting his thoughts, Ron grumbled, ''Never thought I would want Malfoy's help with something. But really hope he agrees to this.''

Hermione smiled at him and gave him a rough hug before saying, ''Let me know if he replies, I am going to bed now. Goodnight both of you.''

With that she smiled and gave Ron a kiss and left. Ron got under his covers smiling and asked, ''What do you think mate? Will he reply?''

''I dont know Ron, but I think he might. G'night.'' Harry yawned.

Harry was woken up sometime later by constant pecking at his hands. Reaching for his glasses he realised it was Pigwidgeon, back with a reply. Taking it from the little owl, he read it by the wandlight. It was short and neatly written:

Potter,  
>I'll be there.<br>D. Malfoy

Putting the note and his wand down, Harry went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Next morning, when Harry and Ron went down for breakfast, Hermione asked,''So..Did you get a reply?''<p>

Nodding Harry said, ''Yeah. Lets leave in an hour. It will be good if we are early, We can discuss on how to best convince him.'' Percy entered the kitchen then, cutting off all discussion as they didnt want anyone in the family learning that they were planning on seeing Malfoy, just in case. Harry got up to go see Ginny. Ron and Hermione decided to take a little walk around the fields.

Holding hands, they both walked each lost in their own thoughts. Ron was pondering over what to do with his career, now that he was of age. Hermione was thinking of her parents and how grateful she would be to Malfoy if he helped.

Smiling at the thought of seeing her parents after so long, Hermione turned her head to look at Ron, and realised how close they had grown after Voldemort's defeat. Not only were they best friends, but also they were sort of together. There was this undefined attraction she was sure they'd felt for each other since a long time and finally after 7 yrs, Ron had finally taken a step by kissing her. He was kind, caring and always there for her when she needed him. Liking how things had turned out for them, she kissed Ron on his cheek. Breaking out of his reverie, he smiled back at her, and pulled her in for a kiss. Laughing at his expression, she ran across the field signalling him to come and get her. Catching on, Ron chased her until they both ran out of breath and sat down under a birch tree.

Looking into Hermione's eyes, Ron pulled her down for another kiss and this time she didnt resist. It was when Ron tried to enter her mouth, when Hermione pulled back. For some reason she started laughing. ''Whats wrong 'Mione?'' Ron asked puzzled and also a bit annoyed.

''Nothing! Its just that ….'' and she laughed harder. ''..that.. We are... you know, kissing and... making out... its actually quite funny seeing that we are best friends!'' she laughed some more. Ron smiled sheepishly and admitted he found it odd too. They lay there laughing and talking about their years at Hogwarts for sometime before Hermione realised that they would be late for their meeting with Malfoy.

Hurrying over to the Burrow, they found Harry coming down the front door. ''Lost track of time. Lets hurry up!'' Hermione dashed upstairs to get her jacket and when she was back, they apparated to The Leaky Cauldron.

Checking to see if he had arrived yet, Harry nodded at Tom, the bartender who smiled at them and headed over to a table at the corner, where they wouldnt be noticeable. Tom came over to ask what they wanted. ''We'll let you know in sometime, Thanks Tom'', said Harry.

Once Tom had gone back to the bar, he said, ''So I've thought that it would be best if I started the conversation because I sent him that letter. But eventually I want you, Hermione, to tell him the whole deal. That way it'll look more genuine, and he might, just might agree to you.''

''Yeah I think thats a good idea...'' Ron agreed, ''He may get a better viewpoint from you as it is about your parents.'' Hermione nodded. She knew they were right, but she wondered whether he would listen to her and understand. He may have apologized, but there was no guarantee that he would just forget all their enmity. Thinking of ideas that might help her to convince him, she didnt notice until someone came and stood right in front of her. Looking up at him, she noticed some of the people were starting to turn around to get a proper look at this unlikely group. Harry said, ''Hello Malfoy, Sit down.''

Nodding, he took a chair right opposite Hermione. Glancing at her and then Ron, he turned back to Harry, ''So Potter, what's so urgent?'' His expression held the mildest curiosity. Harry replied, ''What would you like to drink Malfoy? I'd prefer if we ordered something first.''

''A butterbeer would be fine, Thanks.''

Harry looked over at Tom, who hastily came over, ''4 butterbeers please Tom.'' When Tom had placed their drinks on the table, Harry took a sip and looked at Malfoy seriously. ''We have to do something Malfoy. But there is a slight problem.'' Draco nodded for him to continue. ''The task we have to do is pretty simple actually, but we are not capable enough to do it.'' Malfoy raised an eyebrow, and said, ''So you think I can? And you want me to do it?''

Harry replied, ''Well yeah...I mean..'' but was interrupted by Draco, ''Why cant you do it? And what about Granger? She seems to know how to do everything after all.''

Ron answered, ''If any of us could Malfoy, We wouldnt be meeting you now right? So just let us tell you what it is.''

''Yeah go ahead. You've my full attention'', he added sarcastically.

Harry said,''I think we should let Hermione do the talking, its her story after all.''

Green, Blue and Grey eyes all seemed to focus on her now. Taking a deep breath and looking at Draco, she started.

''At the end of our sixth year, right after Dumbledore died, Harry had decided that he would be going away from school to find a way to finish Voldemort. Ron and I obviously wouldnt let him do it on his own. So we had to go too...''

''Obviously. Typical Gryffindors'', muttered Draco. The haunted look had returned to his eyes. There was something deeply disturbing about his expression. Hermione was so engrossed in analysing him that Ron had to cough loudly to bring her back. ''Continue with the story 'Mione.'' said Ron.

Storing away her thoughts for use some other time, she continued, ''Where was I?...Oh yeah.. Stupid Gryffindors that we are, we decided to help our friend. But doing that would mean we would be putting our families in danger.''

Draco Malfoy was looking at Hermione Granger. She was explaining the situation before the war, he was only listening because he was interested in what kind of help they wanted. He wasnt sure if he _**could**_ help or if he _**would **_help, but he definitely wanted to know what it was. Sipping on his butterbeer, he noticed that she looked tired. There were hints of dark circles around her eyes, and she wasnt her usual know-it-all self. She looked like she desperately wanted to solve whatever it was. Idly he wondered what must be wrong with her and whether Weasley and Potter had noticed. They must have, of course. Best friends and all.

''So after a lot of thinking we decided that Ron's family couldn't just disappear. They all are too noticeable. So Ron transformed his ghoul to look somewhat like a human with red hair and lots of boils so that people would assume he had spattergroit. That way no one would try and hurt Ron's family because he was not with Harry.''

''That seems like an acceptable idea. That leaves you and your family..'', Draco noted.

Nodding her head, she replied, ''Yeah. So I did what I thought was the safest thing to do. I used the most powerful memory charm to obliviate their memories. I got them to believe that they are Wendell and Monica Wilkins and then made them shift base to Australia. That way it would be harder for Voldemort to track them down.'' she finished sadly.

Draco asked, ''Well, so now you just have to tell them that they can come back and live here in London if they want. And that their real name is Granger. Right?''

Hermione shook her head, ''Didn't I tell you, Wendell and Monica don't know they have a daughter.''

''Oh. Ok! That really is a complication. But as interesting as this is Granger, I fail to see why I am needed here?'', he tried a bit to keep his tone polite seeing that she looked on the verge of tears.

Harry spoke up, ''Well, in our 6th year I had heard Prof. Snape saying that you were good at Legilimency... We thought maybe you could you know, help us bring the Grangers's memories back.''

Understanding Draco nodded. ''I see. So you are telling me that neither of you can do legilimency? Not even you Granger?''

''No I cant. I've tried, but apparently you require a lot of mental strength to do that. And right now I am not that strong..'', she responded sounding disappointed at her inability at doing something. Draco studied her once more. Yes, she definitely looked tired and.. sad. He would have to really give this a thought. It wasnt a big task. Just some simple mind reading. Ron interrupted his thoughts, ''Malfoy, what do you say then? Will you do it?''

He looked around at them all, and said, ''I need to think about it. When were you planning on seeing them, the Grangers I mean?''

Harry replied, ''Today. If you agreed. And if you didnt, then we will have to think of some other way.''

''Potter, you do realise that even if I agreed right now, we couldnt make it today?''

''Why ever not?'' asked Ron trying to keep a check on his temper.

''Because Weasley, my parents and I are being watched by the ministry. And I have a spell on me which will trace me wherever I go and stop me from apparating, flying or travelling to another country.''

Hermione put her head in her hands. ''Oh No! I remember Mr. Weasley did tell us that! What are we going to do now?'', she cried hysterically. ''Calm down 'Mione! We'll figure something out'', Ron comforted her.

Draco felt bad that he couldn't do much for her. She seemed desperate. Weasley and Potter were consoling her while she sobbed quietly. Feeling like a stranger intruding on something private, he said, ''I think I should get going now. I'll let you know what I have decided by an owl either today or tomorrow. Till then, Potter, Weasley, Granger.'', he nodded at them and left before any of them could say anything.

* * *

><p>Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW! :)<p> 


	5. Decision

Disclaimer: Yes thats right. I own nothing!

Once home, Draco wondered whether he should mention all this to his parents at all. Deciding that there really was no need for that, he went up to his room and sat down on his bed. Lying down, he stared at the ceiling. His thoughts were on the three gryffindors he had met today. He had never once considered what all they had had to go through. They had to risk not only their own lives but their families too. He was taken aback by the depth of their friendship, and the lengths they had gone to for it. He never really had anyone like that. Crabbe was dead, Goyle was supporting the other side, Blaise was a good friend and so was Theodore Nott. But he doubted whether any of them would ever sacrifice anything for him. Maybe thats what Slytherins were like. There was no bonding. So was he too like them? Would he ever give up something for someone else's benefit? Maybe he would, he wanted to atleast.

He liked the idea of having people he could share his thoughts with, who could understand him. Who did not fear him or hate him for being a Malfoy. He had grown tired of all the burden that came with his name. He lay there for quite sometime, thinking about his life when Narcissa came looking for him. She looked at her son, his back spread on the bed and his feet still on the floor staring up at the ceiling with a serious look on his face. She stood there deciding what to do and then she called out, ''Draco? What are you doing darling? I thought you werent home yet.''

Draco got up and looked at her. ''Mother, I came back sometime ago. Is there something you wanted?'' Looking back at her only child, she wondered what was troubling him now. ''Well yes dear. I wanted to actually talk to you about Andromeda. I am worried about her and the baby, Draco. She wont be able to raise that child all on her own. I want you to coax her , she might agree to come if you talk.''

Draco smiled at his mother before saying, ''Ofcourse I will talk to her mother. I want her to come here as much as you do. It will be a good and cheerful change for you and Father.'' ''And it might be good to live with an aunt who isnt obsessed with dark filth.'', he added bitterly. Narcissa looked at him for a moment and replied,''I know Draco. I am sorry for what you had to go through everyday here when all those people had made _**our**_ home _**their **_headquarters. I could see you hated every bit of it. And we werent of any help. I really feel terrible son.'' She shuddered as all those memories came back to her. She was disgusted by how blind and foolish they had been.

And her sister Bellatrix. Narcissa was ashamed of even having such a woman for a sister! But all that was in the past. Now they had a new life to look forward to as soon as her husband and son got cleared of their charges. She was worried about that, but hoped that they would get out of it too. ''Mother, I think there is something you should know...'' Draco said suddenly. He decided that maybe his mother would be able to help him with his decision. Narcissa turned to look back at him and said, ''Yes Draco, what is it?''

''I went to see Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger today.'' Raising one perfectly thin blonde eyebrow, his mother looked at him interestedly signalling for him to continue. Taking a deep breath, he started. Once he was done recounting his meeting, he waited patiently while his mother sat thinking. Finally she looked back at him and said, ''Well Draco, What do you want to do?'' ''I dont know mother. Like I told you, I cannot just decide this.'', Draco said impatiently.''What do you think?''

To this his mother smiled and replied, '' I think you should say yes Draco.'' Seeing the surprised expression on his face, she continued ''..because I think it is a good idea that you help them for all they did for you. Dont forget that Draco. Your life is a gift to me from Harry Potter and his friends. For that I'll forever be grateful.''

Draco nodded understanding. ''Maybe your right mother. I guess I really should help them. But then I really am not sure about doing this. Because of all the things I have said about mud- I _mean _muggle borns and muggles in front of them. Its not going to be easy mother, they'll be watching me and I dont think they trust me either.''

Narcissa realized now that her son was actually apprehensive about what Potter and his friends thought about him! This revelation shocked her, because the Draco she knew didn't care about anything people thought. Happy to note how much her son had grown in these last 2 years, she smiled. ''Ofcourse they wont trust you Draco, but then why should that little detail bother you so much? Just do what you want to, thats what the Malfoys do!'' Draco nodded and got up. ''Where are you going now?'', asked Narcissa.

He replied, ''Sending an owl to Potter.''

* * *

><p>Author's note: PLEASE <strong>R &amp; R !<strong>


	6. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR does. And I love her for giving us Harry Potter. :)

After their meeting with Draco Malfoy, Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone to Diagon Alley where they looked into some shops. Gringotts was the same, the way it used to look like before they had decided to break into it.

Though it now had higher security, with wizards and goblins guarding it more alertly. Hermione had wanted to buy some cat food for Crookshanks and Ron thought of visiting the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes while they were there. Looking at the once colorful and vibrant shop, now dark and closed since the war, they felt a pang for George and how Fred's loss might be affecting him. They all apparated back to the Burrow and went to George's room to try and convince him to go back to his business. George was in no mood to discuss it and no matter how much they tried, he didn't budge.

It was in the evening that their moods were lifted when a magnificent eagle owl came flying into Ron's room. Landing right in front of Harry, it stood there on his bed while he untied the letter from its leg. Once Harry took the letter, the owl flew back ot of the window.

''Who's owl is that?'', asked Ron. ''Malfoy's'' was all Harry could answer as he excitedly opened the letter. Reading it once, he smiled and passed it to Ron, who looked glad. ''Think we should show it to 'Mione!'' They both went down to Ginny's room where Hermione was playing with Crookshanks. Looking at their expressions, Hermione understood. Jumping down from Ginny's bed and smiling gleefully she asked, ''You got the reply?'' Ron handed her the letter. Written neatly on a parchment was,

Potter,  
>After a lot of thinking, I have decided that I will help Granger. After all Family is very important to each and all of us. Tell me when and where, and I'll come.<br>D. Malfoy

Relieved that Draco Malfoy had agreed to help her, she smiled widely and hugged Ron and Harry. Going to the desk and taking out a quill and spare parchment she said, ''We'll reply then. What time do you say?'' ''Whenever you want Mione.'' smiled Harry. Planning on the date she wrote down a reply quickly:

Malfoy,  
>Thank you very very much for agreeing to do this. I really want to start as early as possible. How about 4pm tomorrow? You could come down to The Burrow, Ron's place. See you then.<br>Hermione

After sending the letter by Pigwidgeon, they started planning for the next day. Draco Malfoy had replied with an 'Alright', so they dint really know how he would be arriving.

So at ten minutes to 4, the 3 of them were pacing the front yard expecting him to apparate. ''No sign of him yet. How can he be late?'', Hermione muttered when it was five past 4. It was at the sound of breaking china in the kitchen, that they hurried inside. The scene they met was not only shocking but definitely hilarious.

Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of Mrs. Weasley's kitchen staring at Ginny and Mrs. Weasley both of whom had their wands pointed at him. Both the Weasley women were wearing similar expressions of shock mingled with curiosity.

Draco stood there watching them, not moving an inch. It was Hermione who finally moved in to fix the chaos. ''Ginny, Mrs. Weasley please lower your wands. There is no need to be defensive!''

Mrs. Weasley replied, ''If some one comes flying out of my fireplace, how can I not be suspicious of them?" She looked back at Malfoy, "What are you doing here boy?''

Hermione replied, ''Draco has come here upon my invitation Mrs. Weasley. Please.'', Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Draco all turned to stare at Hermione.

''But why would you invite him here dear?'' Mrs. Weasley asked. Draco thought, _she took my name. __Not Malfoy, she called me Draco. That was unexpected but it sounded so 'good'._

''Let it go Mom'', Ron said. Once they had lowered their wands, Draco removed his own wand, pointed it at the china on the floor muttered 'Reparo' and placed it on the table before moving forward. It was strange, looking at Draco Malfoy with his blonde hair and black robes, standing in the warm Weasley house. But what was stranger was that he had bothered to fix something that had been broken because of him, thought Hermione.

Ron was fighting back his laughter. Mrs. Weasley was still staring at him. Glancing around once at the kitchen, he came forward to where Hermione was standing, ''Lets get started shall we?''

Nodding Harry said, ''Yeah, Ron lets move to your room please?'' Hermione stayed behind while the three went upstairs. She explained that Draco Malfoy was sort of their friend now, and would be meeting them here sometimes, before there could be anymore questions she dashed back up.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on Harry's bed while Harry and Ron where sitting opposite him on Ron's bed and staring at him. Having no other choice, she went down and sat beside Draco.

Ron was the one who spoke first. ''Why use floo when you could apparate Malfoy?''

Draco looked like he was trying to control his tongue before saying matter of factly, ''You see, to apparate, one needs to _know_ their destination. I didn't. So I thought it wiser to just come by floo.''

Hermione agreed, '' I dunno how I forgot that he hadnt been here ever before. Anyways, Harry lets start with the plan.''

Harry nodded,''Well Malfoy, we decided it would be a good idea if we went over to their place around midnight. That way, we wouldn't surprise them. And it would be easy to look around and decide how to do this, then get one of them to wake up first.''

Draco seemed to think before replying,''Yeah, but its not going to be that simple. You cannot just wake one up and ask them to look in my eyes and expect them not to do anything. They'll definitely feel the magic, and they might panic. We can't use any body binding charms or the likes either. That wont help in legilimency.''  
>''Oh yeah... Hadn't thought about that.'' said Harry.<p>

Hermione spoke up,'' I was thinking, that as we cant just do this sooner because of your trace Malfoy. So till the hearing takes place, wouldn't it to be a good idea if you knew which memories to plant back in their head so that they would remember me and their old life and all?''

Draco replied, ''Yeah thats fine by me. We will be needing your memories too.''

Ron asked, ''When is this hearing anyway Malfoy?''

It was Harry who spoke. ''Next Tuesday. That is like 3 days from now.'' ''I asked Kingsley'' he added to their questioning looks.

''Um..What exactly are your charges Malfoy?'', Hermione asked.

Draco looked at her for a long moment then answered, ''Housing the Dark Lord and letting him use our home as his headquarters. Allowing the murder of Charity Burbage to happen in front of us and not resisting it. For being involved in Dumbledore's murder. Using the cruciatus curse and …..having this.'' He had brandished his left arm which held the dark mark. Now that Voldemort was dead it was a dull grey color. Try as much as he could, they noticed he just couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. Hermione asked curiously, ''Who did you use the Cruciatus curse on?''

He hesitated before replying, ''I used it only once. Ever. On Fenrir Greyback.''

All three of them exchanged surprised looks before Ron said, ''Greyback? Don't mind us asking but why would you do that? Crucio him I mean..''

''Wouldn't any of you want to do that? If it wouldn't have been an unforgivable? I crucio-ed him because I was made to. By Bellatrix. But I had wanted to hurt him anyway. Maybe thats why it hurt him so much.'' Harry and Hermione just looked back at him wondering if they ever would do that. But Ron nodded. ''I get it. Maybe I would. He ruined so many lives, and I would like to avenge what he did to Bill.''

''He is dead now. You needn't bother Weasley.'' Draco smirked without humor. Another exchange of surprised looks. Harry asked this time, ''How do you know that? We all thought he had escaped...''

Draco shook his head. ''Father killed him. Right after the Dark Lord died. He was lurking in the school waiting for kids to cross him. It wasnt the war that was important to him. What mattered was how many more met the same fate as him. Stupid maniac. When Father was looking for me in the school, He came across Greyback. He had the chance, and he had wanted to do it anyway for a long time I think, so he finished him.''

''So that is the murder your Father is charged for? But it was _Greyback_. Surely they wouldnt punish Lucius Malfoy because he killed _him_.''

''I don't think they know who was killed. Only the curse is traced back to its caster. As we were inquired and they checked our wands, they detected the unforgivables.''

''And the dark mark?'' asked Hermionre.

''Anyone with _his mark, _is being questioned and trialed.'' Draco said bitterly.

''But once they confirm that you and your father only used it against Fenrir, they might reconsider. Don't you think?'' Hermione asked.

Draco replied, ''I am kind of counting on it.''

''I think, that you'll be cleared, when Harry Potter will plead you innocent of all charges.'' said Harry, with a hint of a smile.

Draco turned to look at him. Quickly covering his shock, his face settled into mere curiosity. Then he asked, ''Why?''

''Why what? Why help you? You see, I am helping nobody. I am just going to go up there and speak the truth. Kingsley already knows about this. I told him everything right after the Funeral. I saw you Malfoy. You and your family were never happy. During Prof. Burbage's murder, you looked terrible. And during Dumbledore's too. I know that you would never do it all on purpose. You were forced to. Its not your fault you know. And I have left all the childish house grudge behind. If there is anything I learnt during the war, and I learnt a lot of things, its that not all Slytherins are what they appear to be.'' Harry said thinking of Severus Snape.

Taking a deep breath, he said, ''Not all maybe, but majority are Potter. So it is true hmmm... What Bellatrix used to say... about you being able to see through 'his' mind. You must've seen a lot of me then? But anyway, Thanks Potter, for doing this. Father and Mother will be happy. I think I should leave now. When do you want to me to come around next?''

''Um, same time tomorrow? You can tell us if you are busy.'' Hermione said getting up too. She was standing directly in front of him and for the first time ever, he couldn't seem to remember how to use his tongue. She was so... beautiful. He wondered how he had never noticed such pretty brown eyes of hers before now. They were like molten chocolate. He could get lost in them. Wait... WHAT?! He couldn't believe he had just had those thoughts. Besides this was a very wrong time. He couldn't like Granger of all the people. In _any _way. It was Ron Weasley who interrupted his thoughts. ''Malfoy, you are blocking the way. Hurry up!''

Turning, he got out and down the stairs. Waiting for them to catch up, he saw Mrs. Weasley force-feeding George. He still felt bad about the twin's death. If only he could've avoided all those deaths...Shaking out of his thoughts he realized that the others were down already and watching him curiously. ''This way'', said Ron leading out of the front door. Once out, he nodded at them and apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>Author's note: What do you think? Please review!<p> 


	7. Discoveries

Disclaimer: JKR is the one who created it all. I am just playing with the characters. :)

Next morning, Draco told his parents what had happened at the Burrow. Narcissa was very happy. ''Bless that Potter boy.'' she smiled. Lucius however looked suspiciously at Draco. ''Why is he so bothered about helping us? I know he is used to acting like a hero and all, but why go to court to get us out after what all I did?'' Draco looked at his Father.''Because he saw us all those times when we were around The Dark Lord. He really could see through his mind Father. He saw how miserable we were. I think that is the reason. He is not really telling what all he saw, but he knows.''

Lucius sighed. ''Then there really is good in this world Draco. I truly hope you don't turn out like me son. I am sorry for dragging you into this mess. I was greedy and hungry for power, and when I realised what I had become, it was too late to back out.''

Narcissa came over and patted Lucius's arm, ''But we did back out Lucius. We didn't go all the way. We backed out late, but at least we didn't support him for the last two years. That ought to count for something dear. Lets just leave it at that.''

Draco looked at his parents for a long time, grateful that they had backed out. He remembered how his father had defied Voldemort when he had announced that Draco would be receiving the mark. And when he didn't listen to his pleas, his father had realized his mistake.

Getting up, Draco said, ''I think I'll be going over to the Weasley's again today. But before that I need to do some reading. So see you both after.'' Going into their library, he took out the book on Legilimency and began reading.

If he was going to be doing this, he would do it right.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger lay in the grass in the Weasley's backyard reading a book. Looking up at sky, she noticed how beautiful it looked today. The clouds all seemed to be smiling down at her. One of her favorite past time was to make out the different shapes of the clouds. Today she could see a baby, curved into a sleeping position. There was a woman with long flowing hair smiling on the right. But the prettiest one was one the left, that of a dragon. Staring at the cloud shaped like a dragon, she began thinking of Draco Malfoy. She was sure she had seen something in those grey eyes last night when they all had stood up to leave. What had it been? Hatred? How could he still hate her? Or was it just curiosity? Maybe he was just looking at her but thinking something else. But what was he thinking? He really had changed in the last year. There was no more snobbish air around him, nor did he use all those typical Malfoy statements anymore. She was surprised to note, but this Draco was far more pleasing. Her train of thought was interrupted when Ginny came and stood right over her. Looking down at her she said, ''Why do you have a smile stuck to your face? Did you see 'nargles' around?'' Laughing at the reference to their friend Luna, she got up. ''Why would you remember nargles all of a sudden now Ginny?''<p>

''Even you would, if a certain blonde barged into your room unexpectedly!'' Ginny grinned.

''What? Draco is here already? But I thought there was still time!'', she hurried back to the house.

Ginny caught up with her and spun her around. ''I was actually talking about Luna you know. But you seem to have your mind on _other blondes _I see. What is up missy? Was that why you were smiling?'', Ginny asked widening her eyes.

Hermione feeling totally stupid at her mistake said, ''Ofcourse not Ginny! I was smiling because I had remembered something funny. And I thought the blonde was Malfoy because he is the one who is supposed to be visiting here today. Thats all.''

Saying this she moved back to the house and towards the room where Luna was sitting dreamily on her bed.  
>Ginny followed and before sitting down herself, whispered in Hermione's ear, ''Maybe. But the first name usage wasn't lost on me.''<p>

Realizing her implication, Hermione shook her head embarrassed that she had called her former enemy by his first name, in front of the only person who had the ability to sense something out of nothing.

''So Luna, how are you?'', she asked smiling. Smiling back, Luna said, ''I am doing good Hermione. I thought it had been too long since I had come over to visit. How are you and the boys? I thought I would see them here.''

''They both will be coming down shortly Luna. I asked them. You tell us what are you upto these days?'', Ginny asked.

Luna replied enthusiastically, ''Oh you know, I have been helping Daddy with the magazine. Its very popular these days with exclusive cover ups about the death eaters and their families. Did you read one lately?''

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a guilty look. They had never been fond of The Quibbler, which was run by Luna's father. Both of them just shook their heads. ''Oh, its alright. I think I'll send you a copy when the next edition is printed. You can tell me how it is, I did some of the work myself.'', she said happily.

Just then Harry and Ron entered the room. After smiling at Luna and exchanging pleasantries, they motioned Hermione to come with them. Excusing herself, she left the room and followed them upstairs to Ron's room. ''Malfoy is here 'Mione'', said Harry and entered with her.

At once she noticed that Draco was sitting in the same place as yesterday. Ron and Harry too went back to their places. Taking a seat beside Draco again, she smiled at him before realizing there wasn't any need to. Turning back to Ron and Harry, she asked, ''So what do we do today?''

Surprising them, Draco answered, ''I was thinking that I could see some of your thoughts today. So that I know what your parents look like and what their personalities are like. Then I can decided the best way to handle them.''

Looking at him, she thought she didn't quite like the idea of some one entering her mind. But what other way there was? They didn't have a pensieve. So she nodded reluctantly. Standing up, he nodded at her to do the same. They stood now, opposite each other. Draco raised his wand and muttered, ''Legilimens.''

Almost at once, Ron's room vanished before her eyes. She felt as if some one was forcefully trying to shut her eyes. Images started flickering like in a television.

She was three, her parents had taken her to the park and she had made all the flowers bloom by just touching them...She was four, her cousin Pete was chasing her with a water balloon and she had accidentally enlarged the balloon before it burst on him and all the people had laughed at him thinking he had fallen in water...She was seven, a child had been playing on the road in front of her and she had slowed the car that was speeding towards him...She was eleven getting sorted into Gryffindor.. By the lake, listening to Draco Malfoy laugh at her while she read her book...Second year, he was calling her a mudblood.. Third year, she had slapped him and called him a cockroach... And then it stopped.

It took Hermione a while to get back to her bearings. She was holding on to Ron's foot board for support.  
>Thankfully she hadn't fallen down. Draco was staring at her with a mixed expression. Harry and Ron looked on curiously. Sitting back down on the bed, she waited while the others settled themselves. It was Draco who spoke first. ''That was a very good slap you know Granger. I couldn't feel my cheek for days.'' Laughing back at him she reminded Harry and Ron about the slap she had given him in their 3rd year. Laughing at the memory, they both praised her again for it before realizing that Draco was with them and looking on amused. ''Do you know, Your magic is very powerful? Not everyone can make flowers bloom or slow down a truck at that age. You really are a powerful witch Granger.''<p>

Ron looking shocked exclaimed, ''Are my ears malfunctioning or did Malfoy just compliment Hermione?''

''I was just stating the obvious Weasley'', he said somewhat irritated.

Ginny entered and looked around the room before smiling at Harry. ''Luna just left. Mom is asking you people to come down for dinner in ten minutes.''

''Well then, I guess I should get going now.'' Draco made to stand up.

''I think you could stay for dinner too you know. Mom knows you are here and she asked me to tell _everybody _to come down for dinner.'' Ginny said, winking at Hermione when no one was looking.

''Thank you Weaselette, I mean Weasley but really I'll go...'', Draco insisted.

''You should stay Malfoy. Mrs. Weasley thinks we all are friends now, so please just lets do this. That will keep her doubts at bay.'' Harry said surprising everyone.

Seeing he was about to protest again, Hermione said, ''Stay Malfoy. We could go through some more memories afterwards. That will help us. Unless you have somewhere to go.''  
>Looking back at her, he seemed to loose his thoughts again. Not trusting his voice, he nodded.<p>

Ginny smiled, ''So its set. I'll go help Mom. 'Mione wanna come? See you boys'' and she went down. Hermione had no option but to follow her. Once in the kitchen, they began setting the table. Ginny fired her with non stop questions. ''Did you see his face when you asked him to stay? Did you notice how he kept glancing at you when I told him that mum wanted him to join us for dinner? And wow... his hair are gorgeous don't you think? Do you want me to keep Ron and Harry away so that you can talk to him alone?''

Hermione couldn't believe the red-head. ''Calm down Gin! Are you insane and have you forgotten that I am seeing your brother Ron?''

Ginny laughed before saying,''You cant be serious 'Mione! Ron and you are nothing but friends. You call that dating? How many times have you guys kissed? And how many times have you both talked about your relationship? Does it really seem like a long term serious relationship to you? When..''

But she was cut short by Mrs. Weasley who entered the kitchen. Smiling at them both, she said, ''Lets start serving shall we? I heard the boys coming down.'' As if on cue, they all entered the kitchen looking very engrossed in a serious conversation. Listening closely, Hermione realised they were talking about Quidditch. _No matter what happens between them, when it comes to quidditch talk they all are friends! _thought Hermione.

Ron and Harry took their seats while Draco looked around hesitantly. Mrs. Weasley smiled a little at him, ''You may take the seat next to Hermione there dear.'' He nodded before sitting down awkwardly.

_Why does it even matter? Its just Granger. No big deal. You dont have to feel … oh! Maybe its just the thought of dining with the Weasleys thats making me feel like this _thought Draco.

Hermione meanwhile couldnt stop thinking about what Ginny had said. _Was she really just friends with Ron? Were they just fooling around and not in a serious relationship? Was this really going nowhere? And why did she have to feel so anxious about sitting beside Draco Malfoy? What really was wrong with her?  
><em>  
>Ginny on the other hand couldnt help notice the awkwardness between Draco and Hermione. If they really were either just friends or acquaintances or the likes, then there wouldn't have been this sort of behaviour between them. It was as if they wanted to stay away from each other for the fear of getting attracted <em><strong>towards <strong>_each other. Smiling, she bit into her roast chicken.

Draco Malfoy was having trouble eating! There was nothing that he could touch without brushing his arm against hers. He was surprised at Mrs. Weasley's fabulous cooking. His mother was a satisfactory cook, but he still missed the pudding his elf, Dobby used to make. Hermione just then moved right across him and took the jug which was in front of him. When she realized their proximity, she moved back hastily but not before turning a slight pink.  
><em>Oh my God! I just didn't do that! What was I thinking? What must 'he' be thinking? That I am throwing myself at him of course. I hope no one noticed. <em>Worried, she looked around her. No one seemed to have noticed anything. Harry and Ginny were talking, Mrs. Weasley was looking at her clock, George and Ron seemed to be discussing something. Relieved she chanced a glance at the boy sitting next to her. He seemed to have frozen at her touch. He hadn't moved a bit, and was staring fixedly at his fork. Not sure whether she should or not, she touched his elbow. Surprised he turned to look at her. ''Is there something wrong?'' she asked. He shook his head, then answered ''No... I was.. just thinking about..something.''  
><em><br>What was he thinking though? Was he even allowed to think like that?.. about her? He couldn't help __smell her every few minutes. Her smell was intoxicating... it was a mix of roses and apples. He was shocked at his own behavior, inhaling deeply into her smell. He was a Malfoy. They dint behave like soppy teenagers! And then she even had to, just had to touch him. Accidental or not, it made him think more about her, and that was NOT good news. He wondered when had her skin felt so smooth. Recalling all their encounters at Hogwarts, he realised the only physical touch between them had been that slap she had given him in their 3__rd__ year. 'Stop thinking this instant Draco Malfoy. You have a reputation to keep.' he scolded himself._

It wasn't until Mrs. Weasley served them dessert - his favorite, and apparently Molly's speciality - Apple pie - that Draco had a shocking realisation.

Now he knew, with a sinking feeling, that he was infatuated with a girl, who had been his enemy for the past 7 years.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Please let me know! REVIEW :)<p> 


	8. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I own nothing! JKR does!

Once they were all back in their own rooms, and in bed, Hermione lay back thinking what it was that pulled her so strongly towards Draco Malfoy. She couldn't explain what she felt every single time that he was around. She was sure this was all her imagination because he was shockingly good-looking, now that she'd noticed. She decided that she would take things seriously with Ron starting tomorrow. Maybe then all these things that her mind brought up about _him _would be put to rest. Yes, that would be the best solution. Thinking about it, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Next morning after breakfast, Hermione decided to talk to Ron. She knew that Ginny and Harry were down in the living room. So she went up to Ron's room, who was trying to fix a hole in the Chudley Cannons poster right above his bed. Moving around him, she fixed it and sat down on his bed. ''Ron, I think we should talk.'', she said carefully. He nodded in understanding, ''Yeah, we should. I have been thinking about it too. Feels a bit weird doesn't it? I mean.. my sister and my best bud! Ginny and Harry do look like they are pretty serious and steady don't they?''<p>

''Huh? Oh! Yeah they do.. But thats not what I wanted to talk about Ron! I meant about 'US'!''  
>Ron looked surprised for an instant before realization hit him. ''What about us 'Mione? Do you want to end things?''<p>

She opened her mouth to answer but he cut her, ''Because I totally understand. Things aren't the way I thought and wanted them to be. There is just too much of deep seated friendship. I would have liked to see how this would go, but then, maybe we will find better people you know, if we try. I really do love you, but just like a friend. And you really are an amazing person.'', he smiled, then stopped. Looking at her confused expression. ''Whats up? Did I say something wrong?''

Hermione just stood there staring at her best friend of 7 years and boyfriend of 7 days. She was shocked. Because this was totally unexpected. Calming down slightly, she thought that maybe he was right after all. Maybe this was it. Smiling, she went over and hugged him before saying, ''I had come here to discuss the stability of our relationship and what could we do to improve it, but what you said is absolutely correct now that I think of it. Thank you Ron.'', he looked shocked and then relaxed when she agreed. She stretched out her arm, ''Friends again Mr. Weasley?''

Taking her hand and shaking it gladly, he said, ''Sure Ms. Granger.''

* * *

><p>Author's note: I know its a very short chapter. But please tell me what you think.<p> 


	9. Memories

Disclaimer: Everything is JKR's. I own none of them! :(

They went downstairs in the kitchen where Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were discussing about the death eater trials that were taking place at the Ministry. It was fifteen minutes after Ron and Hermione had joined them that an official looking owl came in through the window, flying straight at Harry. Taking the letter immediately, Harry read it. ''Who is it?'' Ginny asked.

''Its from the Ministry, they want me to come over. Kingsley has decided to announce that Sirius was innocent after all. I have to go.'' said Harry. Getting up, he pocketed the letter and went up to get changed. Ron stood up too. ''I'll come with you mate.''

Once Harry was back, he looked at Hermione and said, ''Malfoy will be coming in sometime. You sure you can deal with him alone? Or we could ask him to cancel today.''

Shaking her head, Hermione said, ''No. I think its fine really. Its not like he is dangerous or anything.''

''Seriously Harry!'' she insisted when he looked unconvinced.

Finally agreeing, Harry nodded. They left for the ministry while Hermione and Ginny went back to the living room, where Mrs. Weasley had asked them to look through the trunk full of old photographs and sort them date wise in the albums.

It seemed like only sometime later, that Mrs. Weasley peeked into the living room and said, ''Hermione dear, Draco is here.''

''OH. I'll be right there Mrs. Weasley. '' replied Hermione. Ginny winked at her and said, ''Have fun.''

Ignoring her Hermione went into the kitchen. Draco was sitting on the table with Mrs. Weasley.

He turned on hearing her enter. ''Hi...Lets go upstairs shall we?'', she said.

Turning around she moved up with Draco following close behind. Once they entered, he looked around and asked, ''Where are Potter and Weasley?'' Hermione closed the door behind her before answering, ''They had to go to the Ministry. So its just you and me for today's meeting.''

He looked at her, startled for a moment, but then composed his face into indifference. So what if they were all _alone in a room?! _He didn't want her to see how her presence and the fact that it was only the two of them was affecting him in any way. It would be better if he just got down straight to what he had come for.

''Shall we start now?'' he asked. Once she approved, he muttered, ''Legilimens'' with his wand directed at her.

She again felt like a blur of memories were flying through her brain. She was watching her mother make pancakes while her father was reading her a book as she sat on his lap, no older than 5 or 6. Her mother was showing her the letter they had received from Hogwarts one morning, and they looked excited about the prospect. They were in the Diagon Alley with her, for the first time. Dumbstruck at all the magic that they could see.

It was the memory of her 9th birthday, which became clearer until it slowed down. She was wearing a white frock, with a white rose attached to the left collar and a blue ribbon around the waist. Her hair were as bushy as ever, but tied back neatly in a ponytail. Her parents had taken her to the largest library there was in London, as a birthday present. She was running down the first aisle, and looking with wonder in her eyes at all the books there. You could see how happy the child was by just looking at her eyes. There was honest curiosity and an adorable want for reading everything that she could get her hands on. Her parents stood a little behind her while she looked around all the books in the shelf. They looked proud of her. ''David, look how happy she is. I am glad you thought of this.'', her mother beamed at her father. ''I know. Our little princess, is going to swallow these all if we dont hurry up and leave!'', he laughed looking around at all the books. Little Hermione meanwhile, moved to sit down in one the chairs with a big book in her hand. ''I think we better leave our intelligent book-worm with her books for a while. Why not look over there for some books for ourselves?'', her father said before leading her mother down the next aisle. Little Hermione had waited until her parents had moved before opening the book titled 'Magic – Belief or Imagination '.

Draco blinked, he had been watching Hermione's memories for so long that he hadn't realized when he had stopped. Looking at Hermione, he realized that she had fallen on the bed. Unconsciously, he reached out and pulled her up. She looked shocked at his action. Then sat down. He too sat opposite her before saying, ''So you suspected, that you were a witch even before you got a letter?'' He sounded half admiring and half surprised. ''Being a muggleborn and all?'' he continued. She looked at him for a while before saying, ''Yeah. I never thought of myself as a 'witch' back then, because that word was considered, and still is I guess, sort of... evil. I just thought, believed really that I could do magic. And so I started reading about it. It didn't help ofcourse. But when I got my letter, I was not very surprised. Infact I was happy about it.''

''But what made you think what you did was magic?'', he asked. ''Your parents look very un-magic like.''

''I could.. do things. You know. Not the kind of things you saw yesterday. I could control my magic, and channel it whenever I wanted. Like I could make birds fly out of the trees with so much as a wave of my hand. I could point at pots and vases, and make them walk around. Nothing harmful, just funny you know. I could make the Piano play itself, and the teddy bears dance. But I hid it from my parents, because I knew they would be scared. Thankfully, I got my letter and I was free to tell my parents that I was a witch.'', she finished.

''You really were... are very bright. Even for a 9 year old.'' Draco smiled. ''Good thing is, I saw up close what kind of people your parents are. It shouldnt be too hard now, to break through their minds.''

Hermione agreed. ''Okay, I still need to see your memories of the house you people lived in. That is an important bit.''

So once more, he used legilimency on her. This time, she saw her home. The living room with the pretty cranberry colored sofas and magenta walls. The familiar white tiled kitchen, her parents bedroom with its large bed and pale blue wallpaper. Her room, with its sunshine yellow walls and bright flowers and book shelves. The other two guest rooms which were rarely used. And then, she was at Hogwarts. In gryffindor common room, with her friends laughing over something. At Hagrid's, watching Harry and Ron play wizard chess while Hagrid served tea. Watching Draco and Pansy dance at the Yule Ball while he continued staring at her. Peeking through a tiny opening in the door of one of the classrooms, looking at Draco while he sat alone staring solemnly at the floor. Silently watching him from her Gryffindor room, while he flew out alone in the sky late at night.

Draco ended the spell. He was surprised at this discovery. He looked over at her, not hiding his reaction this time. She looked embarrassed. ''You are not allowed to harass my brain Malfoy.'', she said quietly. He kept looking at her a while longer then said, ''I am sorry. I know I shouldnt have continued. I was just... surprised at what all you had seen.'' She shook her head. ''I didn't mean to stalk you, if thats what you are thinking. I just happened to be present at those places at those times.''

He understood but didn't say it. He was thinking of the times she had seen him. She had been so close, right there. He could have even asked her to help him. Maybe she would have. She could have saved him all this regret and terrible memories. He wondered whether he would have asked for help. No he wouldn't have. It wasn't in his nature. Trying to change the topic he said, ''I think I have the general idea of your home now. What else do we need?'' he added, ''We could continue from here tomorrow.''

But Hermione seemed to be looking seriously at him. ''Why? Why Malfoy?''  
>''Why what Granger?'', he asked.<p>

''Why were you always alone there? Flying? Alone in the Charms classroom? Why did you suffer in isolation?'', she whispered.

Draco opened his mouth, then closed it. Staring at her for a minute, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Leaning back on the wall, he looked at her again. ''Let it go.''

''I can't. I want to know. I want to help.'', she pleaded.

''You can't help now. Everythings done.'' he said.

''No its not! You still feel guilty and responsible for a lot of things though its not your fault really. Don;t deny it Malfoy, I can see it in your eyes! I want to help, to show you that you couldn't have changed anything.'', she said.

Draco thought for a while, then spoke. ''I never really had friends. And the ones I had, didn't know me at all. I thought I deserved the pain. That I needed to suffer alone. It was my burden to carry. I was worried sick about my parents' lives, and the only way was the way I didn't want. I kind of hoped that Dumbledore would catch me. I didn't try hard enough. The necklace and the alcohol, were both very obvious. But they still didn't find out. I didn't want to be a bad guy, but I had no choice. I had to, you see. I could never be like you all, the good ones.'' Once he was done, he looked at her, waiting for her reaction. When she said nothing, he continued.

''At the Yule Ball...'' He replied swiftly this time, ''I was looking at you all night because I couldn't believe you could look like that. I had called you all sorts of names, and you had shut me up for good.'' She laughed. ''It was you really. Remember you had hexed my teeth some weeks before the ball? I had to shrink them back, so I got the perfect size. Thank you.''

He smiled a little and said, ''Sorry for being the jerk I was.'' She shook her head. ''Forget it. After the war, I have, and I hope that all the others too have, learnt that there are far bigger things to think about than house rivalries.''

They both were silent after that. Draco was thinking about his bitter last years at his Hogwarts, Hermione was contemplating about what all she had seen just now. She liked this Draco, liked the change that was so obvious. But then, he hadn't changed really had he? Who knew? He must've been like this all the time and she wouldn't have noticed anyway. She was sure of one thing, the Draco Malfoy she'd known and loathed was a facade. This was the real him. He had hid behind his hateful words and status. But why did he do that? She looked at him, wondering why would he want to hide himself from the world? He was staring at Hedwig's empty cage which stood on top of Ron's table. Harry had refused to put it away. She noticed that Draco was looking at it, with a kind of pain in his eyes. She wanted to ask him, help him. What was it that pained him so much? Did he have to be so complicated? She wished that he was a book that she could read. Maybe then she would have had answers.

So deep was she immersed in these thoughts, that she didn't realize that he was looking back at her until he said, ''What is up with you now Granger?'' Shaking out her thoughts, she said ''Nothing. Nothing at all. I was just thinking.. about my parents.'' ''Oh. You looked pretty wired up, as if trying to decipher a code or something.'' said Draco. ''Anyways, its late. I think I should be going. See you tomorrow Granger.'' He stood up and walked to the door.

''Malfoy, wait! I need to talk to you!'', Hermione said suddenly. He turned around and looked at her questioningly. ''Please sit. I want to ask you something..'' said Hermione. He stood there for a second deciding, then sat down on the bed. ''What is it you want to know Granger? Apart from the mysteries of the whole universe that is.'' he joked lightly.

She continued in a serious voice, ''Why were you what you were, in the beginning. You know.. before 6th year. Why were you so rude and arrogant and proud, when we both know that that is not what you are.''

''But am I? Am I really not that what I was? Am I really not that stupid pureblood that I behaved like? What makes you think other wise Granger? Why all these questions about who am I?'' he asked.

''You didn't answer me Malfoy. But you'll have to. And I know it. I know that this is the real you. That annoying pureblood kid we knew was a show you put up. I am sure of it. No one else would behave that way all the time, and then regret the deaths that happened during the war and feel responsible for things that were beyond his control. You can't be two people at once Mal...Draco. You are not what people see. I believe it, even if you don't. Why don't you just give all that up, accept this life and live it? Why are you sulking and remorsing for milk spilt? Stop lying to yourself and deal with the facts. You are a new person. Be him. And see how many people will like him, if not love.'' she smiled timidly when she finished. Draco sighed. The use of his first name, her shocking observance and understanding of him hadn't gone unnoticed. Why was she even bothering though he wondered.

''That was some speech Granger. But really, Drop...'', he was cut off. ''Don't ask me to drop it Draco. I won't stop asking until you tell me.'' Pointing her wand towards the door, she sealed it shut with a non-verbal spell. ''Neither will I let you out. And dont bother trying to unlock it, only the one who shuts it will be able to open it you see.'' she smirked.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Tell me what you all think. Please review!<p> 


	10. Answers

Disclaimer: All JKR's !

Draco was surprised by her. What was up with this girl? First she had pestered him with questions, then sealed the door when he dint answer, refusing to let him out... and now she had smirked at him!

''Bloody Hell Granger! What is wrong with you?! Let me out alright?'' Draco said trying to hide his frustration and the little amount of nervousness that had lately started when he was around her.

''I will. But you need to answer me first.'' she said.

He just looked at her for sometime, before saying, ''Then I will stay with you in here until Potter or one of the Weasleys try opening the door and see its locked. Let them wonder what we both are upto..'' It was his turn to smirk at her as he added ''...in a _bedroom_.''

Hermione quickly hid her shock with an indifferent expression. ''Oh, it doesn't matter! I am sure they wont think anything like that. Maybe they'll just leave us _alone _up here until you decide to answer me.'' she smiled back evilly, though on the inside she was afraid of what they all might really think!

So they both stayed like that, sillent, staring out into nothing, for a full quarter of an hour. Draco stood thinking about her questions. Although he had never had a heart to heart with _anyone,_ for some reason he wanted to tell her. He wanted her to know, to see that he wasn't an evil slytherin. He didn't want her to loathe him. Infact, he wanted her to like him.

He had moved to the window, with his back to her, when he started speaking. ''I was born and raised in a pureblood family with the strictest of rules for blood status and also an attraction for dark magic. It was my Grandmother who finally put a stop to the old world thinking. But that was only after Grandfather died, shortly after my 1st birthday. Till then, my father had already been directed into his old way of thinking. Grandmother tried in vain to change my father's mind. But she was only able to influence Mother. Me? I had always feared Dark Magic, from the beginning. And so I used to fear my father a bit too. I didn't know then exactly who the Dark Lord was, because he had disappeared, but I would always notice how my Father would always fear his return. Thats is why, when Mother and Grandmother would tell me that Dark Magic wasnt safe and that Muggle-borns weren't mudbloods like my Father said, I would happily agree. But I somehow knew, never to mention all this in front of Father. So I didn't. By the age of 7, I was convinced that Muggle-borns were as good as Purebloods and I respected them. But Father didn't know. After Grandmother's death, I knew I would have to behave like the aristocrat my Father thought I was. So though I had different ideologies, I behaved like Lucius II in front of the world. Mother feared what Father would do if he came to know that I didn't think like my forefathers and so she let me continue. It would be only during the vacations and breaks, when I would be home alone with my Mother that I could be me.

Later, in our summer break after 5th year, when the Dark Lord decided that the appropriate punishment to Father would be to brand me a death eater and give me the task of killing Dumbledore, which he was sure I would fail and then he could easily do away with me for it. It was then, that Father realised how wrong he had been all his life. He saw that in his quest for power, he had given up his only son. That made my Father change. And I was free, to be me. But I had already created an image. You all hated me. I was the rich, arrogant, spoilt snob, who didn't care about anyone. So I continued with my old ways. Seeing that no one would notice, or care, that I had changed indeed.''

He turned to look at her. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. He pointed at Hedwig's cage. ''That was my life until recently. I was caged within my own self. I wasn't allowed to live freely. I hated you three. Ron Weasley especially, since he had a huge happy family who were pureblood too but could live like they wanted. Thats maybe why I always picked at him. Potter was someone I admired, but didn't like. I knew how terrible the Dark Lord was, so I admired him that he could stand against him. But I disliked him because he didn't have a family, yet he had such loyal friends, something I craved for. I was jealous of all the love he received, because I didn't have any.''

''I understand Draco. But why me? Why hate me if you didn't hate muggleborns?'' She had moved forward to stand next to him. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she asked him to continue. ''I didn't hate you either Granger. I was intrigued by you. You were a muggleborn, yet you were cleverer than any pureblood I knew. I respected that. But that wasnt it. You were loyal and brave and friends with Harry Potter. You didn't care even though you knew that his friendship would be the most harmful to you. I tried in my own way, to tell you, show you that you were in danger. But you never understood. All that frustrated me. How could you be so free of all the binds and do what you thought was right while I was forced to live a lie?'' he said.

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice to say anything. She now understood. She was amazed how he had hidden this side of him from the world. As she looked at him, she noticed that the grey in his eyes was not cold or stormy, but a cool deep pool, filled with emotions that had been hidden long. His blonde hair were beautiful, with the moonlight falling over them. He was staring at her. Waiting for her to say something, but she just looked back. Her brown eyes, a dark chocolate deep in thought. Moving closer, she moved her hand from his shoulder, across his back and around his neck and hugged him while her other hand was wrapped around his other shoulder. He was shocked into stillness. She smelled amazing, of fresh apples and roses. He stood there with his arms weirdly hanging by his sides, when she whispered in his ear, ''I am sorry Draco. For everything that you had to go through. And I forgive you, I forgive every single time you cursed me or called me a mudblood. So stop letting all the past ruin you. Live now, in this present, and I promise I'll be your friend forever... if you want me to.''

He closed his eyes, as a wave of emotions washed over him and he felt alive. Lifting up his hands, he put them around her waist and hugged her back. They stood there, locked in their hug for sometime. Each one grateful for the other's presence, lost in their own thoughts.

Hermione was touched, by Draco's story. She felt her heart go out to him. Never had she dreamt that this boy, who had had everything, was actually all alone. She decided then and there, that she would be his friend. True and Loyal. She would help him, pull him through this self created darkness of his. He had a beautiful soul, and she wouldnt let him suffer forever. As she stood there hugging him, she couldnt help but think how incredible he smelled. His smell was a mix of mint and freshly rained on grass. She realized, that she actually liked hugging him and was a little surprised when he suddenly put his arms around her too. Smiling at him, she stood there, stuck in that moment thinking how perfect this hug seemed.

It was when Pigwidgeon flew into the room twittering madly ten minutes later, that they broke up. He dropped the letter in front of her and flew back out. Before she could, Draco bent down and picked it up then handed it to her silently. Opening it, she saw it was a short note.

My Dear 'Mione,

As much as I enjoy all the PDA you are engaging in, I hate to tell you that Harry and Ron arrived awhile ago and they might be up as soon as they are done talking to Mum.

Ciao ;)  
>Gin<p>

Hermione burnt the paper with her wand and moved across to unlock the door. Draco was right behind her. ''Whats up?'' he asked. ''Harry and Ron are back.'' said Hermione.

Turning around she went and sat back on the bed and asked him to do the same. Once he sat, she stretched out her arm and said, ''I would love to have a friend like you Draco. You are a good person even if you don't think so, and I really want to be there for you. What do you say?''

He smiled a bit awkwardly, before shaking her hand. ''I think I really should go now. Mother will be waiting. Aunt Andromeda was supposed to be coming over today.'' Draco said.

They both got up, and went down the stairs where they met Harry and Ron halfway up already.

''Hi. You are leaving?'' Harry asked Draco.

''Yeah. We did enough today, I think.'' Hermione smiled, and looked at Draco.

''Oh. Alright then. Well, bye Malfoy.'' Draco nodded once and went down, followed by Hermione while they both went up to their room.

''Bye Draco.'' Hermione smiled at him.

He looked at her, then said, ''See you, Granger.'' and moved out to apparate.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews <strong>Morcelu, DZAuthor and Goldie<strong>! I appreciate it very much. :)  
>Please keep reading and reviewing !<p> 


	11. Thoughts

Disclaimer: No not me, JKR is the genius! :)

When Draco arrived at the Manor, he saw two ministry officials were talking to his father. Walking over to them, he asked ''Hello Father. What's going on?''

Lucius replied, ''The Ministry wanted a thorough check of this property, so that they could file it as 'clean of any Dark magic or artefact.' And we've got a reminder that we have the hearing in two days.'' The two ministry men were observing Draco closely. He felt as if they were trying to size him up. So he asked a bit rudely, ''What is it that interests you so much gentlemen?''

The one who was shorter of the two, who Draco was certain was called Dedalus Diggle replied, ''Sorry Mr. Malfoy, we didn't mean to be rude. Actually we were just curious about you. You see, Harry Potter had visited the Ministry earlier today for some work, and when your trial was mentioned, he objected to chaining you and your father adding that he fully believed that you had changed. Mr. Weasley supported him of course. Mr. Potter has been placed as your witness, and will be accompanying you to the trial.'' He was smiling at Draco now, thinking that he had given him some great news.

He had actually but Draco was careful not to show it on his face. He would have to thank Potter later. Gryffindors really were very honest, noble and loyal, he thought. Nodding at Dedalus Diggle, Draco said, ''Thank you Mr. Diggle for letting us know'' and then he moved into the manor.

Narcissa and Andromeda were sitting in the balcony upstairs having tea. Smiling at them both, he sat down. ''Welcome home, Aunt Andromeda. Where is Ted?'' he said.

''He is sleeping dear. Where have you been? I have been here for nearly 3 hours now.'' Andromeda said. Ignoring the question to which he wasn't sure what he could answer, he asked a question of his own. ''Mother and you looked liked you were discussing something serious, may I know what it was?''

It was Narcissa who answered, ''Oh! Nothing of importance dear. I was going to tell you myself, but I thought to wait for sometime first. But now that you are asking, I should just...'' she trailed of, looking thoughtfully at her son.

''Tell me mother, I would want to know'' he told her.

Narcissa sighed, ''Well, I don't think there is a better way to say this. Bellatrix and Rudolphus left you all that was theirs in their will. You see they didn't have a child of their own, and neither was Rudolphus's brother married. So Draco, the Lestrange home, their vault and everything in it belongs to you.'' She was studying her son. His face remained expressionless, except that he had turned paler. But his eyes had turned a solid grey.

It took him a while to get his words out. ''I do not want _anything_ to do with the Lestranges Mother. I have had enough of evil to last me a lifetime, I want to put all that behind me. And if I touch anything that is _theirs_ then I'll be just dirtying myself all over again.''

His disgust was obvious. Both the women noticed that. ''I knew you would say this Draco. But its all yours, and only you can decide what to do with it.'', Narcissa reminded him.

Draco exhaled slowly, trying to control his temper. He actually agreed silently with his mother. But he was annoyed that he was even associated with anything relating to the Lestranges. Hell, he had stopped believing that that insane power hungry woman was his aunt. Narcissa interuppted his thoughts then ,'' Draco, all you have to do is to turn over everything to the Ministry. That is the reason I actually told you all this in the first place.'' He suddenly looked over at his mother and aunt. So occupied he had been with his hatred for his demented aunt, that he had not even given thought to the fact that he could throw it all away. Feeling a part of his inner Slytherin rouse, he smirked at the women and said, ''Thanks for reminding me that. I know _just _what to do with it Mother.''

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley was positively gloating. Her dear friend Hermione Granger was blushing so deep, she could actually give her brother Ron some competition. But no matter in which way she asked, Hermione would just not tell her. The good thing was, Ginny was a patient person. Living with 6 brothers had taught her that. So she was just waiting for her friend to give in, which she would in a few minutes Ginny was sure. Exactly ten minutes later Hermione, unable to concentrate on the book, having read the same line a dozen times, gave up and huffed, ''Fine. I'll tell you, but on one condition. Do you agree?''<p>

Ginny grinned. ''Yes Mione, I wont tell a soul! Ok? So tell me already!''

''Ginny! This is not funny. And besides the fact that you wont breathe a word of this, I want you to tell me first, what you think of him?''

Ginny stopped for a minute, scratching her chin absently as she thought. Then she said, ''I used to think he was a prick like everyone else Mione. But now I feel things have changed. A lot. He seems to be more civil and a little less selfish now. And we should give the guy some credit! He has managed to come over to 'Our' home like 3-4 times and is yet to comment on anything!'' she laughed a bit.

Hermione actually agreed to that. She smiled at her ginger sister and said, ''Okay. So dont get your hopes up because nothing really happened.'' Ginny rolled her eyes. ''You can hardly call feeling up each other like that 'Nothing'!''

''Ginnnnyyyy! Stop it! It was just a hug!'' Hermione retorted.

Ginny didn't look like she believed her but said, ''Alright alright! Just explain then please.''

And so Hermione told her. Everything except the feel of his hard muscles and the musky smell of his body. Everytime Hermione remembered those details, she couldn't help the odd feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Ginny listened carefully, and then looked at her like she was crazy before exclaiming, ''Friends? You said you just wanted to be a bloody friend? Have you lost it Mione? Have I taught you nothing? Its plain as sky is blue that you both are attracted to each other! And you tell him to be your friend? How stupid can you get?''

''What did you expect me to do? Profess my undying love? Of course I did the right thing, even if you dont think so. He is just so alone, I thought he could do with a friend. And we are most definitely not attracted to each other, so stop that notion right there. And even if I was attracted to him, how did you even think that I would just tell him that and throw myself at him?'' Hermione ground out.

Before Ginny could say anything more, Hermione spoke again. ''Gin, seriously. Stop playing cupid here. There is nothing, absolutely nothing going on with me and Draco. Ok?''

Ginny just nodded but she couldn't help smirk a little when Hermione had turned away because she had noticed how softly she took his name. And neither was it she who had brought up any _love. _Hermione had done that too. Too bad for her fellow Gryffindor, but Ginny was a sharp witch and _loved_ playing 'cupid.'

* * *

><p>Once back in his room after dinner, he went over and changed into something comfortable before crawling into bed. That is when he realized, he wasn't sleepy at all. His brain was still working overtime. A lot had happened today. A part of his brain was focused on the Lestranges, but that was a very small part. The majority of his brain seemed to be intent on thinking of one Gryffindor who had managed to throw him off at the same time as help him to get some of himself back. He knew he was glad on the inside, but was in no way going to accept it. He was way too proud for that to happen. But he was in his own room now, where no one could see him. He took in a long breath only to realize that something wasn't right. Frowning over what could possibly be wrong here in his room, he wasn't all surprised when his body automatically moved forward to grab his shirt which he had discarded on the couch sometime back and smelled it. Inhaling deeply, he relaxed when the now familiar scent of roses and apples lulled his senses into a calming sense of peace. Lazy now with the intoxicating smell, he lounged over the couch comfortably still smelling the shirt as he recalled the incident that had happened and had left him feeling a little alive and happy in a long time.<p>

She really was something. Hermione Granger. She was beautiful.. Both on the inside and the outside.

She was smart, intelligent, a highly accomplished witch, loyal, noble and brave. But other than that, she was like sunshine. Bright. She was the personification of hope. He knew he must have lost it the minute he had started thinking all this but there was no denying it. She was like a human felix felicis. You could never feel wrong if you were with her. She filled you with optimism and happiness. And those eyes, he couldn't just get enough of. He was pulled towards them as if they held the secrets of the universe and beyond. He felt he could just drown in them. Her lips... he wasn't even sure he wanted to think about that area of her face yet. She was everything he was not, maybe thats why the idea of being her friend at the least appealed so much to him. Taking in another deep breath filled with roses and apples, he smiled as he remembered how good it had felt to hug her. Maybe she was right, he really did need her friendship after all. And it was that day, in a long time, that Draco Malfoy slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Author's note: So what do you think? Please R &amp; R ! I would love to have some encouragement guys!<p> 


	12. Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: Like I keep saying, JKR rules this one. :)

The next morning found Hermione in the living room concentrating hard on the book she was reading on Legilimency. There was a part which intrigued her, and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

'_The complicated art of Legilimency requires one to be very controlled and aware of their actions. Upon entering one's mind, the legilimens can pore over any memory that has ever crossed that brain and can choose what to view. Often, when legilimency is in action, the legilimens casting it can see irrevelant memories and thoughts that he hadn't decided on seeing. The subconscious is to be blamed for this. If the subconscious mind is not clear, and the caster still has his own thoughts attached, then those thoughts rise first from the receiver. So one must remember to clear all his mind and subconscious thoroughly before practicing legilimency._'

So was that why she was reliving the memories which included Draco every time he entered her mind? That meant he wanted to know what she thought about him. Could that be? Hermione was curious. Did it really matter to him then, what she thought about him? Maybe he felt something for her too, she couldn't ignore the fact that she had caught him staring at her, studying her quite a few times. She decided that it made her happy knowing that he cared what she thought about him.

She was glad she had befriended him last night. He really deserved a friend after everything he had been through. Everyone had had someone in difficult times. She had Harry and Ron and they had her and so many others. He had nobody. She was still attracted to him but knew that was the limit and she wasn't going to act on it. She couldn't imagine why he would think of her in that sense. He was way different from her even after changing for the better. So there really was no use. He had accepted her friendship and that was it. She would help him and support him. And in time, she hoped that the flutters in her stomach would subside.

She was brought back to reality by Ginny who seemed to have been standing there talking to her for a while. ''Where had you drifted off to woman? I am really beginning to wonder whats wrong with your head! You looked like you were doing an O.W.L. in your daydream.'' she huffed.

Hermione blinked and said, ''I am sorry Ginny, I was ...a bit lost. Whats up?''

''You have an owl waiting for you Mione and you haven't even noticed!'' replied Ginny.

Hermione looked over and saw that there really was an owl, an eagle owl actually, sitting on the drawer next to her bed, waiting patiently. She knew it was Draco's and so she reluctantly untied the letter after taking it from the owl and tried to read it before Ginny could draw any conclusions.

Granger,

I cannot come over today as I have an important appointment at the Manor. As our meetings are important to your goal, you can come meet me at here if you want. Ask Potter and Weasley too. I presume you know where it is after your...visit here last time. If you don't remember the address, let me know.

D. Malfoy.

Hermione pondered over this new arrangement for a moment, then decided it was best to tell Harry and Ron first. So she went over to find them. Once they were done reading the note, Harry said, ''What do you both think? Should we go there?''

Ron shrugged, ''The trial is tomorrow, so we know that one day is wasted already, and Hermione wants to see her parents soon. I think we could go, after what dad said maybe Lucius Malfoy won't bother us.''

Hermione smiled. She was glad her friends were atleast considering the possibilities. She didn't want to say no to Draco because that would make him think she had just pretended to befriend him.

''Then we are going to Malfoy Manor?'' she asked.

Ron replied, ''I am not sure about coming. George finally agreed last night to go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and I think with a little persuasion he'll agree to re-open it. I hope you understand how important this is...''

Hermione said, ''Of course we understand Ron! It really is a good thing and very important. I wont mind if you don't come, but try coming if you can okay?'' She smiled at him. She knew how much Ron and the rest of them had worked at persuading George. He too needed that change, it had been too long since George had gone out.

''Alright. So you go with George, Ron. Hermione and I will go to Malfoy Manor. And while I am there, I'll talk to Lucius Malfoy too and see for myself what he is like now.'' said Harry.

Later that day, Ron and George left for Diagon Alley while Harry and Hermione sent Draco a letter. They decided it would be best that Draco come and apparate them to the Manor as they really weren't sure where it was and didn't want to end on the wrong side of the continent. So at around half past 3, Draco arrived at the Burrow. Harry met him down in the backyard while Hermione was still in her room with Ginny. ''He is here. Hurry up Hermione!'' Ginny exclaimed entering the room. Hermione rushed over to pick up her wand and turned around to leave when Ginny giggled and said, ''Have fun darling. Try keeping your hands off each other in front of my boyfriend. I don't want him to have an attack so soon!'' Hermione rolled her eyes. ''Can you ever think of anything else Gin? He is just a friend. Nothing else. Get over it!'' Hermione was at the door when she heard Ginny say, ''Yeah? If thats it then why does someone go all red every time I mention it? You can lie all you want Hermione, but you can't ignore how your stomach tingles just by looking at him.'' She winked at Hermione and pushed her put of the door.

Hermione couldn't help but think about that all the way till the main door, where she saw Harry was waiting for her and a little ahead (her stomach did little flips again), Draco stood watching. Their eyes met when she reached the door, and she instantly remembered how his arms had felt around her. She couldn't stop the blush that she knew was starting and so she hurried up to them. Draco spoke once when they were standing together. ''For us to apparate, we'll have to hold hands. Never thought I would live to do something like _this._'' he said sarcastically.

Harry responded, ''Yeah. Who would've thought! Anyways, lets go.'' Taking Harry's hand in his right, Draco turned and stared at Hermione. She smiled a little at him, then took his left hand. She couldn't help notice how nice his hands were. With a turn, they were gone.

They arrived on a little path that led to the gates of Malfoy Manor. Walking past and through the front lawns, they entered the entrance hall which was beautifully decorated. There were some paintings along the walls, which stared openly at Harry and Hermione. ''Lets go to the Library shall we?'' Draco asked walking straight and then taking a left. Hermione and Harry followed him to find a huge room with rows and rows of bookshelves. Hermione felt a little faint just at the sight of it! It was beautiful, with a warm fireplace and old but comfortable looking armchairs, expensive rugs and tables. It wasn't anything like what Hermione had imagined the Malfoys to have. It had a warm feeling to it, like the entrance hall. Maybe it hadn't felt like this the last time because of all the death eater activity going around. Hermione looked around to see that Harry and Draco were both looking at her in an amused way. She hadn't realized until now that she had a huge grin plastered on her face. Recovering quickly and controlling the itch in her hands to pull down the nearest books to read, she said loudly, trying to sound indifferent, ''Nice collection Draco.''

Not being able to control themselves any longer, both the boys started laughing uncontrollably. Hermione stared at them for awhile before observing that she had never seen Draco Malfoy laugh. He would smirk all the time and smile occasionally, but there had never been any laughing. She smiled as she looked at both of them, laughing together even if it was at her expense. They stopped eventually, and Harry said, ''We all know its more than just nice for you 'Mione! It must be bloody brilliant to you. But lets do what we came here for, you can look at those books later.''

Draco raised an eyebrow at the later Harry mentioned but swallowed his comment. Instead he said, ''Potter, before we start, I wanted to talk about something else too. You see, last night I found out that Bellatrix Lestrange left me her whole fortune.'' He waited to watch their faces. Hermione was a little surprised, she hadn't given much thought to that! But Harry's expression had filled with hatred just at the mention of her name. He nodded for Draco to continue. ''I don't want to touch anything that is hers. I am going to let the ministry search and confiscate everything that is illegal from her vault and house. But then after that I'll still have to deal with the money and the house. So I have decided to convert all the gold into muggle money and donate it to muggles.'' He smirked as he finished.

Hermione just stared at him and Harry opened his mouth and closed it twice before finally exclaiming, ''Are you a Malfoy or an impostor? Something doesn't seem right here! You are supposed to hate muggles!'' Draco grinned. ''I don't hate muggles anymore.. Change of perspective you may say.'' He looked at Hermione then continued. ''I love this idea because nothing would kill her as much as this, her precious pure blood gold going to the muggles. Just the thought of it makes me sort of satisfied.''

Harry grinned back. ''It is a brilliant idea! I never thought I'd agree with you on anything Malfoy, but you should do this!''

''Neither did I. So I want you to tell me how and where to give it away because I know no one who knows anything about muggle money or even muggles.'' said Draco.

Harry nodded and looked at Hermione. ''You could do that bit right? The hospital your parents work at or used to anyway took donations didn't they?''

Hermione replied, ''Yes I am sure they do. We could go visit.'' She smiled brightly at Draco and said, ''I am so happy that you are finally seeing a different light. What do your parents think?''

''They are just about to find out. I didn't tell them because I wanted a confirmation from you two first.'' Draco said. ''They might be here any minute now, with Aunt Meda. I told them you were coming here..''

He trailed off when the door opened and Lucius Malfoy entered followed by Narcissa and Andromeda.

Andromeda and Narcissa smiled at them while Lucius just nodded. ''Hello Mrs. Tonks. How are you?'' Hermione smiled. ''I am good Hermione dear. Lets all sit down shall we?''Andromeda said directing them all towards the chairs.

Once they were all seated, Draco spoke. '' I want you all to know, I have decided what to do with the Lestrange fortune. I am not interested in using any of it because I don't want to imagine its source or whatever they did to obtain it. So I am going to convert it into muggle money and then just donate it to muggles.'' Lucius looked bemusedly at his son, while Narcissa and Andromeda gave similar reactions. They both took in sharp breaths and exhaled. Andromeda laughed, ''That will torture her! What an idea Draco!'' Narcissa smiled at her son. ''I am glad that you are not what I was afraid you would become. But surely Draco, you wouldn't want her to come back from the dead to haunt you, do you?''

Draco smirked. ''You need to have a _**soul **_to become a ghost, Mother. I highly doubt she had one. And it gives me pleasure in knowing that she will be writhing in agony at the thought of what I am going to do.'' Lucius smirked similarly. ''I knew you would think something like this Draco. You are a Malfoy after all.''

Draco smiled at him. Harry and Hermione were dumbfounded. The change in the Malfoys was obvious. Narcissa looked over at Harry then and said, ''Mr. Potter, I would like to thank you for offering to help in the trial tomorrow. Its really a very kind gesture.'' Harry smiled at her ''Its fine Mrs. Malfoy. I am just going to speak the truth.'' He looked at Andromeda then, ''Mrs. Tonks, Where is Teddy?''

''He is upstairs dear. You must see him, with his hair changing colors every few minutes nowadays! He looks angelic.'' Andromeda replied.

Distant popping sounds caught their attention then. ''It must be the Ministry men apparating. They said they would be coming.'' Lucius noted getting up. Narcissa and Andromeda followed him out. Draco said, ''They have come to hand over the will to me today, that is why I couldn't come over the Weasleys. Potter, if you don't mind, will you come with me and discuss my proposition with the will, because I am not sure how the charity system works.'' Harry said, ''Yeah sure. I would do anything to get back at Bellatrix.'' Draco looked at Hermione, ''You've been awfully quite Granger. It doesn't suit you unless you are reading. You are free to browse through the library while we are gone.'' Smiling apologetically at Hermione, Harry followed Draco out.

Hermione stared after them. What was going on here? Since when were the Malfoys one big happy family? Why had she always thought of them as cold and cruel? It was weird to see them like this. It was as if they were almost normal! But she had also felt a little pang when she had looked at them talking like that to each other. She missed her parents so much. She was fed up of bottling her feelings. She wanted to talk her heart out to her mom like she used to and take advices and opinions from her dad. It was almost an year since she had last seen them. Whenever she thought of them, she felt like a hot knife was being pressed inside her body.

Wiping away the stubborn tears that had flowed their way down her cheeks, she stood up and took out one of the books from the nearest shelf. Sitting back down, she opened the book to distract herself. On the top right corner of the first page were the words – Draco Malfoy – written in what she knew was his hand. Tracing the words with her finger, she looked at the title of the book and was surprised to find it to be a book on her favorite subject, Arithmancy. It took her 2 minutes after that to get totally absorbed in it.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I know its hard to imagine but I think that Lucius and Narcissa must have been normal parents. Even if they were Voldy supporters and all. So I just attempted to make it look like that. Please tell me what you think. Review!<p> 


	13. Legilimency

Disclaimer: Yes, JK Rowling is the mastermind behind this all.

As it turned out the men from the ministry were on good terms with Harry. _Little surprise there _thought Draco sarcastically. One of them was the same as yesterday's – Dedalus Diggle and the other was a guy called Reg Cattermole. As soon as Harry had entered with Draco, Diggle had bowed and beamed at Harry excitedly. Reg had come forward to shake his hand and thanked him profusely for saving his wife. They had then discussed in detail about the Lestrange assets. Once everything was decided and signed on paper, Lucius had gone with them to the ministry to submit it. Andromeda offered to take Harry upstairs to see Ted, which he accepted leaving Draco with his mother. ''Good thinking Draco. I am so happy things are looking good for us now.'' Narcissa smiled. ''I think I'll go check on dinner. See you later.'' She left him alone in the sitting room. Getting up he moved across the hall, to the library.

Walking towards Hermione, he noticed the odd angle of her position. He moved up in front of her and saw that she had fallen asleep while reading his copy of A Guide to Advanced Arithmancy. He stared at her for a while. She was curled up on the armchair, with all her hair falling on one side and her legs tucked under her. The blue she was wearing suited her well. He thought she looked beautiful this way. Innocent and calm. Not sad and disturbed like she was during their legilimency sessions. He decided that there was no need to wake her just yet. He could look at her freely for all he wanted and no one would know. He looked at her hands and recalled how soft they had felt earlier when they apparated. She was everything he wanted and more. And she had already made him her friend. She had seemed a little lost earlier, but he had thought that was due to his parents presence. He couldn't decide how to be with her. She was Hermione Granger. He was Draco Malfoy. Could they really be friends like she thought? he wondered.

_Why ever not?_ Said a little voice in his head. He considered it. There was no war and no Voldemort. His parents had accepted their faults and changed for the better. He was not the same Draco he used to be at Hogwarts. So maybe they could be friends after all. He smiled at the thought. Too immersed in his own thoughts he didn't realize that the witch he was staring at had woken up.

''What are you so happy about?'' she asked suspiciously, rubbing one of her eyes.

''Nothing. I just thought it was funny that you fell asleep _reading_. And that too in _Malfoy Manor._ A lot is changing don't you think?'' Draco said.

She got up and returned the book to its place. ''Yes. I agree, a lot has changed.'' she said looking at him and sitting down. He looked relaxed here, at his home. Unlike what he was when he was at the Burrow or even at Hogwarts for that matter. If anything, she decided that he looked at peace here. Those gray eyes weren't cold or stormy for now, but just deep and calm like the sea. She was fascinated by his eyes. They spoke for themselves. And his hair were so beautiful, she felt ugly in comparison with her brown mess. They were silvery blond, that looked so soft that she felt tempted to just touch them.

Draco was looking at her. But she seemed to be either staring at him or was lost in her own thoughts.

Coughing loudly for her to hear, he summoned a book from a shelf at the far right towards him. She watched as he opened the book and started to read. That reminded her of the book on Legilimency that she had read this morning. She thought she had the chance, so why not ask him.

''Ummm Draco, I wanted to ask you something.'' she said breaking the silence.

Draco responded, ''Big surprise there Granger. When do you ever NOT have a question for me?''

Hermione sighed. The man was always sarcastic, so she just continued. ''I was reading about Legilimency when I came across this fact which said that the person performing the legilimency has to clear his brain of all thought before doing it.'' She waited for him to react.

He nodded in approval. ''Yes that is correct actually. You have to clear the mind. So?''

She hesitated, not knowing what he would say next. ''Errr...You were clearing your mind right? Everytime when you tried it on me?''

If he realized what she was implying, he didn't show it. His face gave no expression. Shaking his head he replied, ''What do you mean Granger? Of course I did clear my head! What is the point of asking all this?''

''The point here is that you weren't clearing your head, or even if you were like you claim then you were specifically looking in my memories for thoughts related to _you_. And I want to know why!'' she said a little angrily.

Except for a slight flush, he didn't emote anything. ''Why would I bother Granger? What would I gain from seeing myself in your memories. You are just over reacting.'' said Draco.

Hermione tried. ''Why don't you just accept the truth Draco? That you wanted to see what I thought of you, if not on your own will then maybe subconsciously?''

''I am sorry to inform you but you are mistaken Granger. Now stop being such a stubborn Gryffindor and accept what I am saying!'' Draco snapped and moved over to stand in front of the fire.

He was thinking about what she'd just said. Was she right? Maybe he really did want to know what she thought about him. He was confused with all these new feelings he had about her. They were seeing each other everyday, she was calling him by his given name, they had had dinner together and they were sort of friends. Oh and yeah, they had even _**hugged!**_ '_Like that was something to forget.'_ told the little voice in his head. But he knew it was wrong, the feelings he was developing for her. He might not acknowledge them but deep down he knew they were there. He was an ally, not a friend. They needed his help, that's all. She would never reciprocate and even if she did then her friends wouldn't. He was sure of it. He was a Malfoy, branded with the dark mark, who had been a pain to their existence for the past several years. She had hated him, maybe still did. _Then why did she hug you and tell you that she had forgiven you? Why tell you that you are a friend? _the voice in his head defended. As much as he wanted to believe that he knew it was too good to be true. She must have seen how lonely he was and decided to be polite. Maybe she just hugged former enemies out of courtesy or something. Good things didn't happen to people like him... he knew that.

He was so deeply absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when Hermione came over and stood next to him. She was watching him again. Whenever he was troubled and he thought no one was looking, he would loosen up his guard and let the emotions flow free. Right now, she could see confusion clearly etched on his face making him look like some one who wanted a lot of answers from life. She could also see that it was stressing him, so she put a hand on his shoulder to distract him and remind him of her presence. At her touch, he turned and looked at her. Smiling at him, she said, ''I believe you are alright? He nodded and changed the subject. ''Lets start with the mind reading Granger, I don't think we have time to waste.'' He went over to stand opposite her as she took in a deep breath and prepared once again for her mind to be explored. She looked deep into his eyes when he said 'legilimens'.

She was not in this room with him but the room across this very hall. She was twisting and screaming in agony on the floor while he stood her watching from one end of the room. Bellatrix obviously seemed to be the one enjoying the sight. Lucius Malfoy betrayed no emotion, while Narcissa looked appalled. But it was Draco that held her attention. He held a look which seemed to be a mixture of fear, pain and anger. Anger! His fists were clenched, his knucles white, his pupils were dilated and his expression was of controlled pain. Like he didn't want this happening. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to snap his aunt's wand into two. Bellatrix was cackling with pleasure, ''See Mudbl..''

And before she could see anymore, she was brought back to the present day in the library so close to the room from that horrid memory. She was shocked to find that she was sweating and lying on the floor. Her throat felt sore too. Draco moved over to kneel by her side. ''Are you ok Granger?'' he asked with a concerned look. Too shocked to say anything, she just nodded and tried to get up. But couldn't. The memory had made her feel weak. She tried again, but Draco moved first. Putting his hands under her, he pulled her up into a sitting position. At the same time, a tray carrying water and chocolate came floating up to them. He must have summoned them when she wasn't looking. He handed her the water. ''Drink it. You look terrible.'' She took the goblet and sipped the water while he passed her the chocolate. Silently she took a bite from it, feeling herself warm up instantly. He was watching her with the same look of concern on his face. She cleared her throat and said, ''Draco, I am feeling much better now. Thanks.''

He shook is head. ''I am sorry Granger. I don't know why that particular memory came up. Its my fault really''. Helping her to her feet, he guided her back to sit on the chair. She fell back into the chair and relaxed a bit before noticing that Draco was still watching her. ''I am fine Draco. Stop looking so concerned, it doesn't suit you!'' she smiled weakly at him.

He knew she was okay now, but he hated himself for bringing up that memory. Being crucio-ed was a painful experience both mentally and physically and he was responsible for making her relive it. ''I think its enough for today Granger. You shouldn't be put through any more stress.'' said Draco.

Hermione objected, ''I am fine and I want to do this. Don't you understand how important it is for me to bring my parents back to London?''

''But don't you see what is happening? I am making you see things which are not required. I think you were right when you said that I am reading your mind a bit selfishly. So lets just stop it here Granger. We could go and see your parents with the information I already have.'' Draco replied. He hoped she would see reason in that.

''I know, but I don't want to take any risks! Don't you know that reversing the obliviate spell and its effects is next to impossible? That it is highly dangerous for their minds if we even try it without 100% perfection? I don't want to render my parents mentally unstable only because I wasn't strong enough to give you some memories.'' She was angry at him now. Why couldn't he just agree? She could feel the tears coming too. Her tear glands were such traitors, ready to spill at the first indication of anger or hurt.

Draco totally understood. But he couldn't just stand there and watch her all worked up and scared. He hadn't liked it at all when she had started screaming at the memory of his aunt torturing her. It felt like some one was punching him repeatedly in the stomach, to hear her like that. And now she looked like she was on the verge of crying. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and he didn't want to be the reason for it. Sighing and deciding he would do anything to prevent her from being hurt, he cleared his mind of every single thing and concentrated like never before. She watched as he screwed up his eyes and looked at her with concentration. Once she had resumed her position opposite him, he said, ''Legilimens.''

This time Hermione was in Disneyland. She was eight and her parents were taking her round for the tour. They looked so happy together, clicking pictures with all her favorite characters...

Then she was in France, during the summer holidays after her third year. She was visiting the Louvre Museum, and her parents were giving her detailed descriptions of all the paintings there. Her father was holding her hand in a protective way while her mother clicked a picture of them.

Then they were dropping her off at Platform 9 ¾ before the start of year six, and they looked so proud.

And finally, she was in their home once again. Telling them what all had happened at Hogwarts. He watched as she told them about the Death Eater attack, about his own role in allowing them inside the castle. Their faces were horror struck. She was crying as she told them about what had happened to Albus Dumbledore. Then she got up and wiped away her tears. Apologizing to them, she told them it had to be done and raised her wand.

He watched as their expressions changed to form identical blank looks. All the traces of her being their child vanished right in front of his eyes as she muttered spells. Her books, old things, photos and everything belonging to her disappeared. She then placed the tickets that they would take them to Australia on the coffe table and put a protective charm on them and a disillusionment spell on herself. She waited there watching as the Grangers came round. They looked around their own home and then her father moved to exactly where she had been standing. ''Monica dear, where did you keep those tickets? ''On the coffee table, Wendell...''

She didn't wait to watch what happened after that but apparated back to the Burrow and rushed upstairs where Ron was reading. He stood up as soon as she entered and she hugged him, crying all the time. They had sat like that for a good hour, till she had cried her eyes out. He had patted her back and listened as she had explained her agony.

Hermione looked around her, to find she was still in the Malfoy Library. Draco stood in front of her with his wand still raised unconsciously while he stared at something she couldn't see. She wiped the tears that were on her face from reliving that painful farewell and moved forward, to stand closer to Draco. He looked stunned and a bit hurt. His eyes weren't even blinking. ''Draco, What is it?'' she asked him. He seemed to hear her, and just shook his head. Silently he walked over to stand near one of the French windows. She followed him, confused at his reaction.

He spoke then. ''Your magic is extra ordinary Granger. I am impressed. Good work with the memory spell..'' He was staring out of the window, at the green lawns stretched out beautifully. He didn't even turn to look at her when she touched his arm. ''Are you alright Draco?'' she asked him again. He didn't reply and she stood there watching him for a long time as he stood deep in thought, staring unseeingly at the lawns.

* * *

><p>Harry came in after a while and said, ''Sorry guys, I was with Teddy and then Andromeda showed me some things that Remus had which belonged to Dad so I...'' He stopped short when he saw the weird scene before him. Hermione seemed to notice him, and turned around. ''What is happening here?'' Harry asked curiously. ''Nothing Harry. We finished with Legilimency, and were now planning on what to do next. Right Draco?'' She tried smiling for his benefit. He turned around too, and nodded. ''Yeah that is right. So Potter, you woke my nephew?''<br>Harry laughed, ''He is my godson Malfoy! Don't forget that...Anyway, what now?''

''I think I am ready to meet the Grangers. We should do it soon, once I am free of this trial.'' replied Draco.

''Great. Then I'll see you tomorrow at the Ministry. Don't worry. It will go smoothly.'' Harry looked at Hermione then. ''Lets go, shall we?'' he said.

Taking one look at Draco who seemed to be staring at her, she said. ''Bye Draco.''

He didn't respond and with that they both left the Manor to apparate back to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Please do tell me how it is. Review!<p> 


	14. Reason

Disclaimer: JK Rowling gave us HP. I am just playing around with them in my head!

On reaching the Burrow, Hermione didn't stay with Harry while he retold the day's events to Ron. Going into her room, she let her emotions take over. She cried for a long while. How she missed her parents! They were excellent people, always ready to support her. And she had so coldly wiped their minds blank for their own benefit. She cried from the loss of their touch, for the yearning she felt to hear their voices. She cried because she was tired, of waiting to get them back. She didn't even realize when her tears changed from tears of longing for her parents to tears of frustration at these new complicated feelings she had developed for Draco. Its funny how you start crying once, and you just let it all out forgetting in the process, the actual reason for your tears.

Hermione had never been the kind of girl to weep or show any sign of weakness. But she was fed up of putting up a strong front. She needed some one to comfort her and hold her. Some one to stand behind her supporting her through all her problems and struggles. She wiped her tears and went over to sit on her bed. She was so deeply engrossed in her thoughts about Draco and his reaction to the last memory that she didn't even notice when Ginny entered the room.

Ginny watched her friend who was staring at nothing, deep in thought. Moving closer she noticed the tear stained cheeks and was immediately concerned. ''Mione! What happened? Why have you been crying? Is it something serious?''

Hermione just shook her head, not speaking. Ginny sat down and put her arms around her. ''Mione please. Tell me, what is wrong?''

Hermione said, ''Nothing Gin. Its just that I miss my parents so much...'' she sobbed harder. Ginny waited for her to slow down then said, ''I know you miss them. But are you sure that is the only reason why you are crying? Because like you told me earlier, you'll be seeing them in some days... then why cry about it?''

Hermione not able to contain it any longer, poured out everything that had happened. Ginny listened attentively. Once she was done, Ginny spoke. ''What is wrong with you Hermione? Don't you realize what hurt him?'' Hermione just shook her head with bewilderment that Ginny had found the answer to Draco's sudden reaction. ''He LIKES you Mione! The way he reacted at that memory was because it was of you and Ron together! Isnt it obvious? Why else do you think that memory continued even after the part with your parents had finished? He must have assumed that you are dating Ron!''

Realization dawned on her finally. Was that why? She had to tell him it wasn't like he thought!  
>''What do I do Ginny?'' She asked desperately.<p>

''There is only one thing you can do girl. And I suggest you do it as soon as possible.'' Ginny replied.

''What is it?'' Hermione was ready to do anything. She was feeling terrible for making Draco go back into that sulky mood for no reason. She also wanted to clear it with him that there was nothing between her and Ron. Why did she want to do that? She wasn't ready to answer that yet!

Ginny smiled at her and said ''Go back to the Manor and tell him!''

''Are you sure? Isn't it a crazy idea?'' Hermione asked her friend, though she liked the idea of seeing him again.

''No its not! I am sure of it. Just do it ok? I'll help you out to apparate and if some one asks I'll tell them you are sleeping.'' Ginny replied thinking quickly.

''Okay. But how do I get back in?'' Hermione asked unsure of the plan.

''Ummm.. I'll be in my room pretending to sleep too. So whenever you are coming back, send me a patronus first. I'll come down in the backyard and we both can sneak back in. We could even use the disillusionment charm for precaution.'' Ginny told her.

Hermione was yet again impressed with her ginger friend. ''Wow Gin! You think real quick.'' She smiled at her.

Ginny grinned. ''Living with 6 crazy brothers does teach you that!''

So a little while later, they both crept downstairs and out of the house. Lucky for them no one was around and Hermione apparated quickly.

* * *

><p>Draco stood by the window in his bedroom. Watching the view of the little lake in his gardens. He continued to stare at the deep waters while his mind was still wrapped around the scene which he had discovered in Hermione's thoughts. He mentally kicked himself for getting so close to her. He should have known that she was with Weasley. He felt foolish for not realizing it sooner. And he had let his feelings grow! What an idiot he had made out of himself! But even after all that, it was hurting him inside. Like some dead heavy weight was put on his chest and he couldn't push it off. He was feeling so low and disappointed. The one thing he had wanted so much after a long time, and he had lost it to Weasley. Maybe it was right. He didn't deserve her. He was a fool to even think of it. He was all wrong for her and Weasley was her best friend of 7 years! She would obviously want him. But he regretted that she hadn't bothered telling him this at all. And why would she? He was no one important!<p>

It had been only a week and he was already so attached to her. What was wrong with him? When had his feelings grown so profound? He slid down the wall angry and hurt and put his head in his hands. He hoped his family wouldn't disturb him. He was in no mood to see anyone.

Hermione appeared at the gates of Malfoy Manor. Unsure of what to do next, she stepped inside and walked over to the entrance hall. Hoping that Draco was still in the Library, she knocked lightly and opened the door. Narcissa and Lucius looked up at her. They were seated at the table and reading some papers. Both gave her a surprised look. After a moment, Narcissa spoke, ''Ms. Granger. Good to see you here again.''

She smiled a bit timidly at them and said, ''I am sorry to disturb you but I came back because I... forgot to tell Draco something and I thought he was still here.''

Narcissa walked up to her and smiled. ''Yes. He is up in his room I think. Its the room on the first floor, farthest left. You think you can find it or do you want me to take you?''

''No thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I'll go myself.'' Closing the door behind her she went the way Narcissa had directed.

On reaching the door, she knocked once. When there was no response, she slowly opened it and peeked inside. Draco was slumped down by a large french window, his expression hurt and angry. His grey shirt was ruffled and his hair were disheveled. He didn't even look up when she entered. Walking over she sat down by his side and put her arm through his. Only then did he take his eyes off the lake and looked at her. Raising one hand, he grazed her cheek with the back of his fingers. When she didn't move, he seemed to realize that she really was there.

''Granger? What are you doing here?'' He asked bitterly. It broke her heart to see him so hurt. He pulled his arm away from her touch. She again put her arm through it. ''Look at me, Draco.'' She whispered. When he did, she said, ''I came here to see you, to talk to you and tell you the truth.''

As soon as she said this, he snapped at her, ''Truth? Oh but I know it already! There is no need to clarify anything with me Granger. I am fine.''

Hermione moved closer to him. She was touched with the raw emotions she could see in his eyes. This meant that there was a possibility that he liked her, more than just a friend. And she wouldn't let him go away from her now only because of a misunderstanding. Putting her hand on one side of his face, she turned his head so that he faced her. ''Draco...'' she pleaded,''listen to me. Whatever you saw is not what you think it is. You got it wrong...''

He didn't move her hand away. Instead, he tilted his head a bit into her hand and inhaled deeply. She watched him, afraid that he would push her away again if she moved. But he stayed in the same position unmoving, not breaking eye contact. And then he said it in such a low voice that she thought he hadn't said it at first – ''You smell amazing Granger. Its like a sedative, your smell. It calms me down...makes me.. happy.''

When a guy tells you that, that too one like Draco Malfoy, then there really is no way to stop any of the butterflies from filling your stomach or to slow down your heart beats. Hermione was having difficulty breathing, and she was feeling all warm as if her insides had melted. His breathe on her palm was working its way down to her toes giving her goosebumps all over. She wanted to move closer to him, but he was still watching her warily. She cleared her throat, to tell him that he was wrong to think she was with Ron. But it was hard to concentrate on words. She tried again. ''Draco...There is nothing between Ron and I... We broke...''

But she was cut off. He had leaned in so close she could feel his breath on her face, it was fresh and minty. ''Why are you here...In my bedroom? And why are you explaining all this to me about you and Weasley? Tell me Granger... Why?'' He whispered.

His eyes were beautiful deep gray pools which harbored so many emotions. Never had she felt as strongly as this for someone. She wanted to know him, to understand him, comfort him, help him get rid of his worries. To make him let all his guards down in front of her. She wanted to know the real Draco. And she decided with all the Gryffindor determination she had that she would make it happen. She wouldn't let past grudges destroy the chance of what could be a new better future.

She watched his face, his eyes, his perfect nose and lips. Their proximity was making her light headed but she dared not move. His breath was intoxicating and made her heart flutter. Throwing all caution to the wind, she closed the little distance between then and brushed her lips against his. His lips felt smooth and amazing. She was struck hard by her own feelings which had intensified ten times that very second. Controlling herself in time, she moved back to watch him. He had opened his eyes and stared at her with disbelief and...want.  
>Leaning into him, she whispered simply, ''You see Draco, That's why.''<p>

* * *

><p>Author's note: So? What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW !<p> 


	15. Resistance

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to JK Rowling.

Draco stared at Hermione Granger. His mind was racing with so many feelings at once that he couldn't decide whether he should be shocked at what she had just done or he should feel glad that she was not with Weasley.

He looked at the girl in front of him, bathed in moonlight coming through the window. Her bronzed curls were carelessly spread about her shoulders. There was a faint blush coloring her cheeks result of what she had just done and her lips were parted and still a little moist from their recent contact with him. But it was her eyes that held his attention.

They were like molten chocolate, filled with hope and trust. He was astonished at this discovery. How could she trust him or have any kind of hope for him?

He was _**Draco Malfoy**_. Slytherin extraordinaire. Branded with the Dark Mark and awaiting trial. He was all wrong, as wrong as wrong could be, for her. Didn't she realize that? No matter what she thought of him, people would never see him in a different light. They could be friends and all behind closed doors, but if they so much as walked together, she would be criticized. His past was too dark, and he didn't want it to shadow her purity.

Disgust filled him now. For allowing her to grow close to him. For telling her about his past, for letting his guard down. He was grateful that she hadn't thought of him as a lost cause, but he was no shining prince. They might do as acquaintances, but friends or anything more than that was not possible.

Getting up, he turned and once again faced the window. His mind was in turmoil. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't give her anything else. Hermione watched as he tried to control his emotions. She had been sure that he felt the same for her as she did for him, but watching him now raised questions of doubt in her mind. Unsure of herself and a little embarrassed, she got up too.

''I think... I think I'll leave now, Draco.'' She said, hoping that he would ask her to stay and explain whatever he was thinking.

''Yeah... Whatever, Granger. Goodnight.'' He didn't even turn to look at her as he said it.

Feeling totally stupid, she wiped the threatening tear that had fallen on her cheek. Turning around, she walked quickly out of his room and the Manor without stopping. Once out of the Gates, she slowed down and kicked angrily at a nearby tree. ''How could I be so _**stupid**_?'' she cried. Exhaling loudly, she concentrated on her destination and disapparated.

Draco watched from his window as she kicked the tree and after a few seconds vanished on the spot, right outside the gates, wishing that life should have been a bit simpler.

* * *

><p>As soon as Ginny heard a <em>pop<em>, she rushed to the window, and surely Hermione was there. Ginny went downstairs, hoping that nobody would come across them. Hermione entered the kitchen, looked around and then sat down at the table putting her head in her hands. She looked disappointed and hurt. Ginny wondered what could have happened between the two. Sitting down beside her, Ginny patiently waited knowing that this time Hermione wouldn't need any persuading. She would tell her herself.

Sure enough, after about fifteen minutes, Hermione looked up at her friend. Sighing, she spoke. ''So I went there and his mother said he was in his bedroom. I went the way she had directed and there he was, sulking. He looked miserable. Angry and hurt. I didn't like it Ginny. So I walked over and sat down at his side. He just asked me why I had come.'' Hermione paused. She remembered how he had stroked her cheek.

''Then..? What happened?'' Ginny urged her to continue. Hermione shook her head, she was still angry at him! How could he just ignore everything that had happened? ''And then I told him, that it wasn't like he thought it was. That Ron and I aren't dating...'' she remembered how he had moved closer to her and how his breath had felt so cool on her face. ''And he was so close to me, sitting right in front of me and looking hurt about something which isn't even true! So I...Oh Ginny!...I did the most obvious and stupid thing that I could!'' She put her face back in her hands.

Ginny looked at her shocked! ''Hermione Jean Granger! Don't tell me that you kissed him!'' she cried.  
>Hermione didn't say anything, but nodded her head still not looking up. But before Ginny could say anything else, Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. '' I thought you girls went to bed early today?'', she asked suspiciously. To avoid any further questions about why Hermione was still dressed, Ginny got up pulling Hermione along. ''We just came down. Goodnight Mum.'' Ginny replied and hurried upstairs with Hermione.<p>

Once they were in their room, Hermione slumped down on the bed unhappily. Ginny watched her but refrained from commenting or asking her more questions. She could see that Hermione was not happy. She looked like she would cry any moment now. So she just sat down beside her, and patted her back to let her know she was there for her. ''Dunno why I did! I am ashamed of myself..'' she whispered more to herself than Ginny.

''So I am guessing here that he didn't...'', Ginny commented slowly.

''Didn't? He nearly threw me off! He looked a bit shocked after I kissed him, it was so short that I don't think he even registered it during the kiss. But then he got up and turned his back on me. And I … came back.'' Hermione mumbled into the pillow, still not facing her friend.

Ginny tried consoling her, ''Calm down Hermione. I am sure he is sorting things out in his mind.. and when he realizes his mistake, he'll come round.''

''I don't know... I just want to forget this whole thing. Thanks anyway.. Goodnight Gin.'' Hermione replied.

Ginny understood that her friend needed the time and silently stood up. She knew Harry was still awake, waiting for her downstairs. Turning off the light, she left the room leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, his mind refused to shut down. The minute he closed his eyes, images of Hermione would flash before him. He was already addicted to her smell, and now her taste was torturing him. Absently he licked his lips and there it was again. Faint but still there. Her. Subtly sweet. He wondered why she had to be so perfect. She had it all, whatever he liked. As though God had made her out his wishes, and then decided he didn't deserve her after all.<p>

Her voice was still echoing in his mind. _''You see Draco, that's why.'' _It was obvious that she cared enough for him to come back to the manor just to clarify things. And then she had declared that he meant something for her by that ...kiss.

But he couldn't let it happen. It wasn't in his control. The Ministry would be deciding his fate tomorrow, and even if he got out, he would always be a marked man. That ugly scar on his left arm would haunt him forever. She was too good for him. Like a dream. And he didn't dare believe in dreams, for the fear of waking up to harsh realities.

Sighing loudly, he turned again in bed. He knew that she was going to remain in his thoughts, and a part of him would taunt him for letting her go. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sorry for the late update. Had a busy week. I hope this chapter was alright at the least. Please read and REVIEW!<p>

And yeah... The first chapter has been altered. Its basically the same, but the point of view is different. Go read that and please lemme know what do you think? Whether its better than the original or not. Thanks to **DZAuthor** for being such a wonderful reviewer! :) :) :)


	16. Trial

Disclaimer: 'I Solemnly Swear I Am Up to No Good.'  
>Just playing around with the characters. Everything is Jo's of course! ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up with a dull headache, and a nagging sense of having done something really shameful. It took her a while to sort out the reason for it, and when she did she wanted to dissolve into nothingness. She had royally humiliated her own self. Acting like that with <em>Draco<em>. How would she ever face him again?

He had seemed to like her in the beginning. She had noticed all the obvious looks and stares. But maybe it hadn't meant anything. Maybe she had misunderstood. She shouldn't have acted so impulsively, without giving it any real thought. She felt dumber now. She had not only ruined the little trust and comfort that they had developed in the last few days, but also created a very awkward situation for their future meetings.

To top it, he was important to her now. Not only because he could restore her parents memory, but as a friend too. She cared about him and she didn't like to think what he must be thinking about her. It wasn't his fault at all. He wasn't really interested, and she had been a fool to expect otherwise. Wishing that she could somehow erase last night from her brain, as well as his, she got up and went to get ready.

* * *

><p>Draco was running low on patience. He had been unable to sleep last night. As a result, he had showered, dressed and come down to wait for his family a little earlier than he normally would have. But still it had surprised him that they hadn't come down yet. He felt that it would be good to call early at the Ministry. Pacing across the hall, his mind wandered back to last night.<p>

He couldn't get her out his head. Her thoughts had kept him awake all night, making him question his behavior. He was unsure of himself now. Had he done the right thing? Or was it wrong? And what was right or wrong now? Everything was confusing to him. He had prided himself for been observant and sharp all his life, and now he couldn't judge his own feelings for a girl! It had _seemed _wrong then, to reciprocate and give her a false belief when he didn't know whether he wanted any of this or not.

Yes, he liked her. No denying it. But he couldn't be with her. It would be against all wizarding norms. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Pure-blood and Muggle-born. Death Eater and Phoenix member. They belonged to different worlds. And even if a lot had changed after the War, people would never accept him. His name was hated. People were forever going to remember him as the boy who smuggled Death Eaters into Hogwarts and brought about Albus Dumbledore's death.

Running his hands through his hair, he turned once again, to retrace his steps for the umpteenth time, only to find his aunt looking at him with concern. ''Draco, its going to be alright. Don't worry about the trial. Harry said he would talk to the Minister personally after all...'', she said, trying to pacify him.  
>He just nodded. Narcissa and Lucius came down then.<p>

Lucius looked calm, ready to face whatever that would happen while Narcissa looked pale, and had worry lines all over her face. Draco observed how fragile she suddenly looked. For her sake if no one else's, he hoped that the decision would be in their favour.

''We still have an hour before the trial. But I think it would be wiser to go early.'', Lucius said. ''Yes I agree, lets leave. Cissy?'' Andromeda answered, looking at her sister. Narcissa nodded absently, taking Lucius's hand. Walking out of the Manor, Draco glanced briefly at his home, wondering if this was the last time he would see it. Then he turned back to join his family outside the gates and they all disapparated.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione hurriedly walked down the corridor leading to the court rooms. They were on time, but Harry had wanted to have a quick word with Kingsley before the trial. Hermione was nervous. She wasn't sure how to be with Draco now, and she was also anxious about the hearing.<p>

On reaching Courtroom 4, Harry, Hermione and Ron took their seats. Several others were already in attendance. A lot of them were people they knew, from the order. Andromeda and Narcissa were sitting beside Mr. Weasley. Once everything was in order, and Harry had returned to his seat, Kingsley ordered the courtroom for silence. Lucius Malfoy walked in through a door at the other side of the room. Kingsley clear voice rang out in the courtroom.

''Lucius Brutus Malfoy, you have been brought before the Council for the final hearing of the crimes you have been accused of. Charges on you as of present are,

-Use of the Killing curse.

-Being a member of the inner circle of Lord Voldermort.

-Housing him and his death eaters in your Manor and allowing the murder of Charity Burbage to take place there.  
>Do you deny any of these?''<p>

Lucius Malfoy stared at the Council before him for a long time. Then answered in a deeply regretful tone, ''No, I do not deny them. And there are a lot more that I can be accused of doing. But I assure you, I realized I was wrong a long time before the war. I regret being on the wrong side.''

A stout wizard on Kingsley's left interrupted him. ''Mr. Malfoy, you do realize you are accepting all these crimes? Even if you are forgiven for the latter two charges, you will still be accused of using the Unforgivable, as it has been performed either during or after the war as per our investigation of your wand.''

Lucius nodded. ''I do not deny using it. I know this might lead me straight to Azkaban, but I want everyone to know, that the Malfoys are not what people think they are. I want you all to see the change. But most importantly I want my wife, Narcissa, to know that I have changed. I am no longer the man I used to be. I saw what I was doing was wrong, and I will regret it forever. I didn't participate in the War, except when I used that killing curse and I do not regret it. The subject of that curse deserved it and I thought I would be doing one good thing by getting rid of him.''

An old witch sitting among the Council, moved forward and asked, ''We would all like to know, who was it that you killed?''

Lucius answered simply looking straight at the judges, ''Fenrir Greyback.''

Most of the council members looked shocked and some raised their eyebrows, whispering urgently. Kingsley ordered for silence once again, then said, ''That will be all Mr. Malfoy. We will announce your verdict along with your son's.''

Lucius gave Narcissa one last look before turning around as the wizards who had accompanied him guided him back out of the door. Hermione watched this silently, trying to read the expressions of the judges worried about what would happen to Draco. Andromeda was trying to comfort her sister, who looked paler than ever. The door opened once more, distracting Hermione as she turned to look. Draco entered, looking pale yet calm. He looked as though he had prepared himself for the worst.

Kingsley once more announced, ''Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have been brought before the Council for the final hearing of the crimes you have been accused of. Charges on you as of present are,

-Being a member of Voldemort's Death eaters

- Death eater activity at Hogwarts

- Use of the Cruciatus curse

Do you deny any of these?''

Draco looked up silently at the panel full of people who had the power to decide his fate. Slowly, he shook his head. ''The charges are valid then?'' asked Kingsley.

He replied with a simple ''Yes''.

''You don't have anything to say in your defense?'' another witch asked.

Once again he shook his head. ''I know what I did was wrong. But if I am punished for it, then I will believe I deserve it, after everything that has happened because of me.''

Hermione was as shocked as the rest of the people in the court room. Draco was crazy. How could he just accept and let them decide for him? Didn't he have anything to say? She couldn't let him do this. She had to stop him before they decided. She looked over at the judges who were busy deep in conversation. Standing up, she raised her hand and waited for them to take notice. Ron looked at her and said, ''Hermione! We are not in class. Get down.'' But she stubbornly stood waiting.

Finally Kingsley looked at her. ''Yes Ms. Granger?'' he asked, surprised. Draco turned sharply to look at her. His expression was clearly surprised. She looked at him for a moment and then back at Kingsley.

Raising her voice a little, she said nervously. ''Minister, I would like to point out that Draco was under age for the branding. It might have been forced on him for all we know. And I believe someone had forced him to use the curse too. If only you would consider...''

Kingsley looked at her for a long time. She was afraid they wouldn't listen to her and decide Draco's sentence. Her throat was dry and her head was aching with worry. Kingsley was still watching her strangely, as were Ron and Mr. Weasley. But she didn't care. All she wanted was for Draco to be safe and free. Kingsley then said, ''Miss Granger, we value your opinion. But I hope you do know, that we were anyway going to listen to Mr. Potter's account and then decide what to do. This is not yet over. Mr. Malfoy is still under consideration.''

Hermione flushed with embarassment. She had forgotten all about Harry's involvement with Draco's hearing in her moment of worry. Now she had publicly announced her worry for Draco, making quite a few people curious. They all seemed to be looking at her. She chanced a glance at Draco. Her eyes met his. He inclined his head a little, signalling her to sit down.

"I am sorry. I didn't remember about Harry.'' She muttered and sat down. Kingsley nodded and shuffled the papers in front of him. Glancing at them, he once again addressed Draco and said, ''Mr. Malfoy, who was subjected to your Cruciatus Curse?''

Draco hesitated a little before answering. ''Fenrir Greyback. Bellatrix had had an argument with him and wanted to punish him. I was there. She thought it would be good for me to practice. I had never used Crucio before. But I did it that day. I meant it too I think otherwise it wouldn't have hurt. You see he had been threatening me and my parents, that he would attack us if the Dark Lord gave him a chance.''

Kingsley considered him, then turned to talk to the rest of the judges. One of the witches moved forward and asked, ''Mr. Malfoy, its funny how you and your father both used the Unforgivables on Fenrir Greyback. Don't you think?''

Draco nodded. ''Yes. I know. We had given up supporting the Dark Lord a long time back. Father may have done wrong things in the past, but since two years even he had stopped. We saw what the Dark Lord and his supporters were doing was wrong. So even though we used the unforgivables, we used it on a monster.''

He finished, looking directly at the minister. They all went into deep discussion again. Then Kingsley said, ''Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I think that is all that we have to ask you. You may wait outside while we decide.''

Draco stood up and looked around at his mother, giving her a small reassuring smile. Then he walked towards a door and stopped. Turning around, he looked at Hermione once more, and left.

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at the door through which Draco had left. She had been watching him walk out, wishing that somehow he could be proven innocent. Just before he had left, he had turned and looked directly at her. His expression had been unreadable but she was sure she had seen something in his eyes.<p>

She was still thinking about him when Harry was called in. Harry talked about how the Malfoys had changed, which he had seen in his visions from Voldemort. He also described the change that he had witnessed in Draco. After talking about it all, he said "Minister, I think they should be given a chance. I know that they are not what they used to be. Please consider it.''

Kingsley sat back, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. After what seemed like a long time, he spoke again, ''Bring Lucius and Draco Malfoy in.''

Lucius walked in slowly and sat down in the chair once again. Draco entered next, and took a seat which had been placed next to Lucius.

Then Kingsley said, ''Those in favour of Lucius Malfoy?'' A few wizards and witches raised their hands. Then some more did. Hermione quickly counted them, it was a close call.

''Very well then. Mr. Malfoy, You have been declared free of all charges by the majority.'' Kingsley announced.

Lucius looked a bit relieved, but at the same time he glanced at his son looking worried. Draco smiled at his father. He was glad that his father's name had been cleared.

Kingsley interrupted the murmurs that had started once more. ''Those in favour of Draco Malfoy?''

Hermione crossed her fingers under the robes she was wearing. At once nearly all the witches and wizards present raised their hands. Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. ''Oh! Thank Merlin..'' she whispered.

''What?'' Ron exclaimed. But Hermione ignored him. She was looking at Draco, who had stood up when his father had pulled him into a hug. Their eyes met while he was hugging his father, and she could see relief there. Narcissa had joined them and was smiling joyfully while Andromeda looked on happily.

Hermione moved back towards the exit, planning on leaving without Harry and Ron who she knew would be busy with Kingsley now. But as she reached the dark corridor, she was stopped by a hand squeezing her shoulder. She turned to find Draco looking at her.

''Draco.. Congratulations.'' She tried smiling hoping that he wouldn't bring last night up.

''Thanks.'' He smiled back. ''I just wanted to thank you for coming today...It was good to see you here.''

She looked at him. He looked like he meant what he said. But she wasn't sure what to say, after what had happened between them last night. They stood looking at each other for a minute, when fortunately for her, the Malfoys and Andromeda walked out of the door.

"Draco, lets go home. Shall we?'' Narcissa smiled at them.

"Yes Mother.'' He turned back to Hermione, taking her hand and squeezed it. ''I'll see you later.''

Hermione nodded, and watched as they left, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I am sorry again for updating so late. Been very busy. Plus I am not at home right now. On a holiday with my Family, who doesn't let me log in frequently. Its not been easy writing this chapter, with everybody around me talking and bugging me to shut the laptop. So please excuse me this time, if the chapter is boring and dull. And yeah...<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Embarassment

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to Joanne Rowling.

Ginny was listening to Hermione talk about everything that had happened at the trial. She had expected the outcome of the hearing to be in the Malfoys' favour, having full faith in Harry. But what had surprised her was Hermione's outburst in the court room. Hermione was after all supposed to be the brightest witch of her age! Ginny wondered how had she even managed to attempt something this stupid without applying all her logic to it first.

''Why did I do it Gin? How could I be so stupid?'' Hermione was saying. Ginny smiled inwardly. Her dear friend was trying to live in ignorance and she wondered how long it would be before Hermione would come to terms with her feelings for Draco Malfoy. One thing was for sure, that whenever it would happen, Ron and Harry were going to have a fit. For Hermione's sake, Ginny hoped that they would understand.

''Yes, it was incredibly stupid to interfere with the proceedings of the court Mione. But what can you do now? Stop fussing about it. The greater problem for now is what are you going to tell Harry and Ron when they ask you about it!'' Ginny told her. Hermione widened her eyes. ''Oh no! I hadn't thought about that! And what about the rest of your family? They'll know too right?''

Ginny sighed. ''Yes Hermione... People are bound to talk. I'll be surprised if there aren't discussions being carried out at the ministry about your concern for Draco Malfoy already!'' Hermione put her head in her hands and mumbled, ''Why is it that whatever I am doing is going wrong lately? I am tired of feeling stupid.''

Ginny patted her friend's shoulder and said, ''Yeah .. you seem to be saying that a lot.'' Hermione slapped her forehead, ''And I don't even want to know what Draco must be thinking about me! This is so confusing.'' Ginny laughed. ''I had never imagined that I would live to see a day like this Mione. The world must be coming to an end!''

Hermione smiled slightly. ''Thanks Gin. For being here and listening to me. I really couldn't talk about all this to Harry or Ron you know..'' ''That is precisely what girlfriends are for Mione.'' Ginny said winking.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in the nursery, watching his mother and aunt play with baby Ted. He was relieved to be home. His mother looked so contented and relaxed now. He was glad with the outcome of the trial, it had been easier than what he had expected. Lucius had gone back to the Ministry to talk about regaining their family businesses.<p>

His mother had already started planning a vacation, to their family home in France. Draco thought it would be a good change for his parents. They hadn't left the country in a long time. But he wanted to stay back. Mainly because he had to help Hermione in restoring her parent's memory. But there was also this little part of him that wasn't very keen on going away from her. He contemplated about how to tell his mother about his not joining in the holiday in the best way possible.

His thoughts went back to Hermione. He had been surprised that she had stood up for him in front of the whole council. She had sounded so sure of herself, like she knew him. He had been touched by her show of trust in him. But he didn't deserve it. No matter how things had changed, she was out of bounds for him. He had a dark past. And she was the golden girl. They were complete opposites.

And even if he did decide to act on his feelings and tried to get closer to her, he knew that she would never feel the same for him. She had been nice to him because that was what was normal for her. Being a Gryffindor, bravery and a good heart was a given. It was natural for her to be nice to people, even if it was an ex-death eater. He knew he was right to think that she would never think of him as anything more than a friend.

Besides, his parents would have a fit if they ever came to know what he felt for Hermione. They might have changed and relaxed about the whole pureblood issue, but he knew that they would never accept their own son to choose a muggle born, especially Harry Potter's best friend. He didnt even want to imagine how his father would react to that. So he decided that he would just hang around Granger till the memory restoration was done, and then he would go back to ignoring her. He hoped that in the process his little crush on her would fade too.

* * *

><p>After a very noisy dinner during which the Malfoy trial was the main topic for discussion, Hermione went upstairs with Harry and Ron to their room. Hermione had noticed the odd looks that had been shot at her particularly when Draco's name had come up, but thankfully no one had brought up her role in the court room.<p>

Harry and Ron were now telling her what had happened after she had left the ministry. The trace had been lifted off the Malfoys, their vaults had been handed back to them and so was the rest of their property. Then Kingsley had discussed the whereabouts of the remaining death eaters with Harry.

Once they were done, Harry said, ''Great isn't it that Draco's free?'' Hermione stared at him for a second then said, ''I guess. Not a big deal for me though...'' she tried to act nonchalant. Ron however gasped. ''Not a big deal? I thought you would be celebrating with joy today!''

Hermione heart throbbed wildly, while she tried to answer him. ''And why would anybody think that Ron?'' She asked him instead. ''Duh Mione! Because now he can help you with your parents! What is wrong with you? You got a fever or something?'' He asked moving towards her to feel her fore head. She shoo-ed his hand away. ''Oh.. Yeah! I guess I should be happy then. Well I better get going.. I think I am just tired. Goodnight.''

She hurried out before they could ask her anything else. Harry and Ron looked at each other for a second, before they burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I am <strong>SO<strong> sorry. I came back from the holiday a few days back and have been very busy unpacking which is something I dont like very much. I hated not writing for so long and I know that this chapter is not that great but I promise to bring another chapter later this week. Please tell me what you think! Review!


	18. Australia

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to JKR. :)

The next morning at breakfast, an owl swooped into the Burrow and landed in front of Hermione gracefully. Hermione's heart hammered in her chest as she recognised the majestic eagle owl. She wondered why had _he_ sent her a letter.

Ignoring the curious looks from everybody, she took the letter and tore it open.

Granger,  
>Meet me at the Manor tonight. Send a reply with my owl.<br>D Malfoy.

She read it again twice. Then looked at the owl waiting patiently in front of her. Borrowing a quill from Mrs. Weasley, she replied with a simple 'Alright' and sent the owl back.

''What was all that about?'' Ron asked once they all had finished breakfast and were alone.

Hermione hesitated, not sure of what to tell him and Harry. Thinking quickly she said, ''It was from Draco. He wanted to know when can we go and see my parents.''

''And what did you reply?'' asked Harry.

''I told him that I'll let him know once we decide.'' She replied, feeling terrible for lying to her best friends.

''Yeah, we need to plan that. But can we do it later today? Because I need to go to Diagon Alley with Mum. She is going and I need to get some stuff for myself. Or you both can decide and tell me when I come back.'' Ron said.

"Er... I promised Ginny that I would be with her today. Sorry Mione.. Maybe later?'' Harry looked at her apologetically.

Hermione sighed in relief. She wouldn't have to lie to them at all! Smiling brightly at the boys she said, ''Its completely fine by me. You guys go ahead. We can do this later.''

Moving out of the kitchen, Hermione smiled at herself as she went back to her room not believing her luck.

* * *

><p>Lucius watched as his son took a seat across the table for breakfast. ''You are late today dear.'' Narcissa noted. Draco nodded, ''I was waiting for the owl, Mother. It took a bit of my time.''<p>

Lucius sipped on his tea then said, ''Good that you are here now Draco. I wanted to talk to you last night but you had already gone to bed.''

''Well I too wanted to know Father... What did they say at the Ministry? How soon can we restart the businesses?'' Draco asked.

''It will take a while I believe. But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about.'' He paused, looked at Draco for a while then said, ''What is it Draco, that I hear about you and Ms. Granger? People were talking at the Ministry you know...'' Lucius said.

Narcissa and Andromeda looked at Draco. Choking on his toast he said, ''Excuse me Father. Me and Granger? What about it?'' He tried to act calm.

''That you both have developed quite a bond and she even proved it by acting in your defense back in the courtroom. I hope you do realise what it could do to our image Draco? We have just been cleared and I dont want any more damage to our name by such controversies.'' Lucius commented.

Draco exhaled loudly to control his temper. He was irritated by the tone Lucius had just used. It had sounded a lot like the old Lucius who used to hate muggle borns. Draco was sure his parents were not the same anymore but still it irritated him to even think that his father still considered Hermione a mudblood.

Andromeda watched Draco's reaction. His expression had changed quickly from surprise to anger as he had listened to Lucius relate to what he had overheard at the Ministry. It took her a minute to realise that it was Lucius's statement about their family name getting damaged because of Hermione which hadn't gone down well with Draco. She interrupted before Draco would say anything stupid.

''Oh come on Lucius, you cannot believe everything you hear! I am sure Ms. Granger and Draco are just friends. And she is a nice girl too, so you really dont have to worry about anything.''

Lucius replied, ''I dont want people talking about my family. Its not about Miss Granger. I just dont want any more complications while I am trying to resurrect the Malfoy name.''

Draco was relieved. Calming down a little, he said, ''There is nothing between us Father. Like I told you earlier, I am helping her with her parents. That is all.''

Lucius said, ''Well then, good for you. Just keep in mind that you are to do nothing stupid, son. I want to regain the respect we used to have.''

Draco nodded. Chewing on his toast, he wondered how many people might have seen more into the courtroom incident. This was what he had dreaded, and now they both would have to deal with it for a while.

* * *

><p>Hermione was wondering what to wear, when Ginny barged into the room. Grinning at her, she summoned some clothes and handed them over to Hermione. Then she said, ''Hurry up Mione. Or you'll be late for Draco's.''<p>

''How do you know that I am going to Malfoy Manor, Ginny?'' Hermione asked suspiciously.

Ginny laughed, ''Harry told me obviously. Bet it worked out well enough for you today! Go ahead, dress up and tell me what happened later.'' She winked.

''I am pretty sure that he wants to talk about the legilimency to me. So don't expect anything else...'' replied Hermione.

''But _who_ suggested that there would be anything else happening Mione? I was just asking you to fill me in on what happens.'' She grinned evilly at Hermione and left the room before Hermione had the chance to answer.

Embarrassed at her own assumption, she hastily dressed herself. Once done, she went out of the Burrow and apparated to the Manor.

* * *

><p>Draco watched as a lone figure appeared out of thin air near the front gates. He had been waiting in the garden. He watched as she walked towards the gates and stepped inside. Once in, he waved at her to get her attention and she turned. After realising it was him, she moved towards him instead.<p>

They stared at each other for a moment before Hermione said, ''Hello Draco.''

''What happened to Potter and Weasley?'' Draco asked.

"Why? What do you mean?'' Hermione asked puzzled by this sudden question.

Draco replied, ''I mean to ask Granger that why aren't your two best friends here? Aren't you all supposed to stick together and solve the problems of the world?''

''Am I missing something here? Because I really don't understand what you are saying...'' Hermione said irritated that he was back to being his snobby self.

''Well Granger, I wanted to finish this task of restoring your parents memory as soon as possible and I thought that we could start today. But for some reason, I don't see Potter and Weasley anywhere around...which means that we can't do that today!''

''Oh. I see.'' Hermione muttered.

''May I know what made them ruin my plan?'' Draco asked trying to keep his patience.

Hermione flushed before answering. ''They... didn't know that they were supposed to come too.''

Draco was puzzled now. ''And why wouldn't they? Didn't you tell them?''

Hermione flushed even more. ''No I didn't. You didn't mention them in the note and I thought...'' She trailed off staring at the ground.

Draco was surprised at her assumption. He said ''Oh. I thought that it would be obvious...'' He too trailed off, searching for words.

They stood there in the awkward silence for sometime, each thinking of what to do next. After a while, Draco cleared his throat and said, ''Well then, cant we just ask them to join us now?''

Hermione shook her head. ''They both are busy tonight. I am sorry.. its my fault that your time is being wasted.''

''I dont have anything else to do at the moment.'' Draco said. ''But I thought you wanted to bring your parents back to London as soon as we could.''

''Yes, I do.'' Hermione agreed.

Draco thought for a minute then said, ''Then lets start today. We both can go and see your parents today. That way we'll be able to check out the house too so that we can easily go in the next time. What do you think Granger?''

Hermione considered the plan. It was a good idea to see the exact location of the house. So she agreed. ''Yeah.. Lets go today.''

''Alright. But remember we shouldn't be seen.'' Draco said. ''We'll use the disillusionment charm.''

Hermione looked at her watch, ''Its 7 in the morning in Australia. They'll be awake most probably. And disillusionment charms wear off after a while, we cant risk it. I have a better idea. Can you wait for me here? I need to go back to the Burrow.''

Draco looked at her. There was this light in her eyes as she had said all that, which made her look angelic. Her hair were casually thrown around her shoulders, but the curls looked beautiful today. Why had he ever thought of them as bushy he wondered. She looked sort of happy to him. He guessed it was because of the thought of seeing her parents.

"Draco? Will you wait here?" Hermione asked again.

''What? Okay... I'll wait. Hurry up Granger.'' He replied coming back from his thoughts.

She smiled widely at him then took off for the gates. On reaching them, she disapparated.

* * *

><p>Hermione hurried upstairs to Harry's room. Ginny was sitting on his bed and looked up as Hermione entered. ''Hermione? Back so soon?'' Ginny asked surprised.<p>

''Gin, where's Harry?'' Hermione asked.

Ginny replied. ''He is not here. He said he had a surprise planned for me and then he disappeared. I dont know where... why? Is it important? I think he'll be back soon. You could wait here.''

Hermione shook her head. ''No. I am in a hurry actually... I just wanted to borrow his cloak.''

''Then take it and go. I'll tell him.'' Ginny suggested.

Hermione said, ''Alright. But tell him okay?'' Ginny nodded and moved over to Harry's trunk from which she took out the silver invisibility cloak and handed it to Hermione.

Taking it , Hermione hurriedly thanked her and pulled the cloak over her head. Dashing back down and out of the Burrow, she walked a bit further from the house before disapparating back to the Manor.

* * *

><p>To avoid being seen by anybody from the Manor, Draco waited for Hermione in the shadows of the surrounding trees a little away from the gates. So when he heard a cracking sound, he hastily turned and bumped into something invisible. ''Ouch!'' He heard the delicate squeal as he realised that he had bumped into Hermione. Holding out his arms, he caught her from falling again. The cloak had come off a little so that her head was visible and he could see her brown eyes staring at him. ''Thanks. I ...uh... The cloak... is caught in the bushes...'' She looked downwards trying to pull it away.<p>

Draco released one hand and carefully removed the cloak from where it had been and pulled it off Hermione. His other hand was still holding her around the waist. Hermione took the cloak from him and put in on both of them. Then she turned to look at him, but inhaled quickly as she became aware of their proximity.

He watched her as she took in their closeness under the cloak. Her body felt warm beside him and from where his hand was. He inhaled slowly, not wanting her to notice. Her smell was the same, refreshing his senses. He knew he could never get enough of it.

Hermione's stomach was tingling due to the effect of his hand holding her protectively while they stood so close under the cloak. She could feel his slow breath near her ear. Trying to remain calm, she cleared her throat and whispered, ''Draco, I think we are ready. Lets apparate.''

Draco took out his wand, then whispered, ''Alright. Think clearly about our destination. Ready?''  
>Hermione nodded her approval moving closer into him . ''Hold on tight!'' He whispered once more and disapparated.<p>

They apparated in a street filled with houses on both the sides. The morning light was slowly seeping into the darkness, making their view clearer as they watched. They stood in the same spot for sometime looking around at all houses wondering which one could belong to the Grangers.

"Lets move forward and check the other houses." Draco whispered in her ear. Nodding she slowly walked with him under the cloak, trying not to make any sounds in case anyone noticed. They walked down the street looking carefully at every house, until Hermione stopped short at one. Draco noticed and stopped walking too. ''This is it, Draco.'' Hermione whispered.

"How do you know? Are you sure Granger?" Draco stared at the house. It was a neat white house, with red boundaries. The lawn was neatly kept too, and had a variety of flowers growing. It was marked number 17.

Hermione nodded and pointed at the flowers. ''Look at the flowers. The roses are arranged in perfect lines of red, pink and white. That order is exactly how Mom likes to plant them.'' She turned to give him a smile.

Draco took her hand and moved forward. Slowly they unlocked the gate and entered inside. Once in, they walked up to the door and clicked it open with 'alohomora'. Closing the door behind them, they removed the cloak and checked the ground floor. The living area and the kitchen were as neat and tidy as the exterior of the house. Draco noticed there were several pictures of the Grangers in the living room, but there was no sign of any child. It was obvious Hermione had performed her spell perfectly. Moving upstairs, there were three doors out of which only one was closed. Quickly scanning the other two rooms, they carefully opened the third door.

Inside, sleeping soundly on the bed were the Grangers. Draco recognised them from the memories he had seen through Hermione. He took a step forward but stopped when he realised that Hermione hadn't moved an inch. He turned around to look at her. Her face was full of emotions, and it looked like she was trying to hold back tears. Draco was suddenly unsure of what to do. He had never seen her look so vulnerable. She looked like she was going to break down. He moved back towards her and patted her back in comfort. She simply moved out of the room, and ran down the stairs. Confused, Draco followed her outside. She was sitting on the floor in the living room, holding her head. He sat down beside her and whispered, '' Are you alright Granger?''

She nodded, not lifting her head, sobbing quietly. He moved closer and put his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. They sat like that for a while, Draco wondering what to say that could help her feel better. After sometime, she finally lifted her head and wiped away the tears.

Silently they both stood up. Hermione said, ''I am sorry. Its just that I saw them after a really long time and I...''

But Draco cut her short. ''Its alright Granger. I understand. In fact I think that now that we know where they live exactly, we can come later with your friends. Lets go back for now.'' She agreed and smiled at him gratefully. He looked around and summoned the cloak to cover them with it.

Taking his hand once again, she apparated them out of the house and to the Burrow. Once they reached there, Draco took off the cloak and handed it to her. ''Handy thing. Don't forget to bring it the next time.'' He said.

''I will.'' She smiled at him.

''Goodbye Granger.'' Draco said moving to apparate.

''Goodbye. And Draco... Thank you.'' She said, as he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I know that I took such a longgg time to update. Believe it or not, but I had already written this one the same week as the last chapter. I just didn't get to upload it. I apologize for making you guys wait. Please review so that I know whether I suck at this or not. Keep reading! :)<p> 


	19. Surprise

'Thank you'. Those two words kept repeating themselves over and over in his head. He was lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling but his thoughts were elsewhere. He could still here her whispered voice right before he had disapparated back to the Manor.

She had been so vulnerable after seeing her parents, and he hadn't known what to do. So he had just waited for her to recover. He remembered how it had felt to hold her in his arms, and the anguish he had felt at not being able to console her. She obviously had missed her parents, and he understood that.

But still, Hermione Granger had always been level headed and strong. He would never have expected her to show this side of hers to him. He decided he didn't like it when she cried. It made him want to somehow stop it and tell her that everything would be alright. And that really wasn't something Draco had ever felt for anyone before.

He was still thinking about this when he heard a knock on his door. Sitting up, he saw that Andromeda had come to see him.

''Aunt Meda? I thought you had gone to bed.'' He said, surprised that she had come to him at this time.

Andromeda smiled at him. ''I wanted to talk to you alone, so I waited until your parents had slept. I knew you would have been awake.''

Draco was curious as to what she would want to talk about this late. ''What is it, Aunt Meda?'' He asked.

She smiled, unsure of how to start. But this conversation was important, and she just had to know. There was no point in speculating, and if what she was guessing was true then something would have to be done about it.

So she sat down in the chair. He moved over to come and sit in the chair next to hers looking curious. Andromeda decided that she would just ask him straight out and see how he responds. So she said, ''Draco, I need you to be honest with me.'' She paused to look at him, and he nodded for her to continue. Then she asked, ''Do you have feelings for Hermione Granger?''

_Do you have feelings for Hermione Granger? _The question repeated itself over and over in his head. And he didn't know what to say. Did he? Maybe he did. But he couldn't. He was not allowed to. He remembered feeling attracted towards her in the Burrow some days back. But he hadn't thought it would reach to a point where anyone from his family would question him about it. Why was Andromeda asking him anyway? Was it that obvious on his face? It must be, after all he had started spending all his free time thinking about her. He decided the best way to answer his aunt right now would be to pretend not to understand.

''I don't understand Aunt Meda. What do you mean?'' Draco asked, keeping his features composed.

Andromeda waited, expecting a reaction. Any hint to show on his face but it was expressionless. So she said, ''You very well know what I meant Draco. Are you or aren't you attracted towards her?''

_Hermione. _He considered. _Chocolate brown eyes. Soft brown curls. Fiery temper. Intelligent mind. Compassionate heart. _Who wouldn't be attracted to her? But he couldn't tell Andromeda **that.**

He took his time to answer, so that there would be no hint of doubt in his voice which could alert his aunt. He didn't even have to pretend, his astonishment was obvious on his face. He was surprised that his aunt had asked him straight out, but instead he showed that the shock was because she had even had such an idea.

''Attracted? How could you even propose such a thing? She might be on talking terms with me and I am definitely helping her, but that doesn't mean that I've forgotten that she is a Gryffindor. And Weasley's and Potter's best friend. You surely cannot imagine me getting 'attracted' to that sort do you?'' Draco said.

Andromeda sighed. She couldn't say whether he was lying or not. After what had happened at breakfast that morning, she had decided she would find out the truth but her nephew seemed to be in no mood of confiding. 'Or maybe he is being honest and I am reading too much into this. But if he is lying then... Well, what could she do?' she thought.

She looked at him once again wondering what to say. She had a feeling about this and she just couldn't let it go. Letting it pass for the time would be the best thing to do though. She didn't want to come across as nosy. ''Very well then. I'll let you go to sleep. Goodnight Draco.'' she said.

''Goodnight.'' He replied and stood up as she left. After making sure she was gone, he breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down. He didn't like lying to Andromeda. But there was no other way. He would just have to let this little crush that he had on Granger subside, so that he would be free from denying it all the time.

Putting off the lights with a flick of his wand, he went back to bed.

* * *

><p>''What do you think Hermione?'' Harry asked bringing her back from her thoughts. They were looking at the Auror forms which Harry had recieved by an owl from Kingsley. Now that things were getting better at the Burrow, Harry and Ron had thought it was a good idea to continue with their education. So now the three of them were seated in Ron's room, filling out Harry's form.<p>

Hermione took the parchment from him and read it once. Taking out her wand, she flicked it once over the form and handed it back to him. ''I think this should be fine. You had made some mistakes, but I corrected them.'' She said.

Harry smiled at her and rolled up his form. ''Good. Now lets do yours.'' Ron said brightly.

Hermione hesitated, watching her best friends. Then said, ''Erm... I am not sure I want to be an Auror.'' She stopped at their confused looks. ''What do you mean Mione?'' Harry asked.

''I don't want to be an Auror, Harry. I just think that I should do something else... Like Healing. I have always wanted to help people. And I think Mum and Dad would like it too.'' She said.

''Oh. Alright Hermione. I didn't know that. You should've said so earlier.'' Harry replied. While Ron said, ''Yeah. You didn't even tell me. I'd thought we three could continue training together.''

''I hadn't been so sure either. It just struck me a few weeks back. But if Hogwarts reopens, then I'll go back and finish my seventh year. You know I cant just leave it.'' Hermione replied, relieved to have finally told them.

''I knew that! I knew you wouldn't drop seventh year. Ten galleons then Harry!'' Ron grinned holding out his hand. Harry laughed and passed them on to Ron, while Hermione looked on shocked but decided not to comment. Then they started filling up Ron's form. Once they were done, Ron asked, '' You didn't tell us Mione, what happened at Malfoy Manor yesterday?''

Hermione recounted everything that had happened, leaving out the part where she had cried and how Draco had comforted her. After she was finished, Harry spoke. ''Good that you both found out where your parents live. We can go back there in a day or two and bring them back here.''

Hermione agreed and they decided on the next part of their plan. Ron and Harry had finally suceeded in persuading George to go back to Diagon Alley and reopen the shop. So they were going to be busy for a day or two, to help George with the reopening. So it was decided they all could go together after that.

Hermione agreed. It would be best if they all went together. Borrowing Pigwidgeon from Ron, she wrote out a note and sent it to Draco.

* * *

><p>Draco was reading The Daily Prophet when he recieved Hermione's message. The newspaper had printed the story about his family and how they had been released of charges. There was an elaborate story about how Harry had defended them. Even though the tone of the paper was neutral, it hinted at negativity. Draco couldn't help but be a little irritated by this. Untying the note from the little owl, he opened it and read,<p>

Draco,

The boys are busy for the next few days, and I would really like to go back with them. So could we please postpone?

Lets do it next week, if you are free. Let me know the date and time.

Thank you once again, for last night.

Hermione.

Draco considered telling her that he was a busy person too, like her golden boys. But decided against it. It wouldn't be right to do that. Just because he was in a sour mood didn't mean he could go back to being his old self with her. So he simply scribbled "Fine" and sent it back.

This meant that he was free for the time being. He had been wondering about what he would do once he was done dealing with Hermione's parents. He might as well start working on it now. Lucius had already mentioned twice that he would like to see Draco take some of the responsibility of their business and join him. He could start now. And later, when Hogwarts started reopened he would join and complete his 7th year.

He went to find his Mother to tell her where he was going, and then got dressed. Moving out of the grounds, he disapparated to his father's offices.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Draco was back home. His father had been supportive of Draco's decision and showed him around so that he would get an idea. Then they had discussed some of the ongoings of their business, and when it had been time Lucius had asked Draco to go back home and get ready for dinner for they were expecting some friends over at the Manor.<p>

By 6 o'clock that evening, Narcissa and Andromeda were all set for dinner and waiting for the arrival of their guests. Draco, who had joined them a while ago, waited patiently even though he was inwardly wishing that he would have been somewhere else. He didn't like entertaining his father's friends. They weren't a pleasant lot usually. Draco wondered who could be coming over tonight. He had asked his mother repeatedly but she had no idea either. Apparently his father had decided something important and wanted to share it with them. Just then, his father entered. Following him inside were Sebastian and Miranda Greengrass, along with their two daughters. He had met them a long time ago, maybe in the summer after his second year. He knew Daphne well, the older one. She used to be in the same year with him at Hogwarts. He couldn't remember the other daughter's name but he remembered that she was just a few years below him.

His family had already moved forward to recieve them, and Draco watched remembering old times when the manor used to be filled with people and how his parents would always be entertaining guests. But that was all before Voldemort had decided to use his home as his headquarters. Since then they had only had meetings and discussions about attacks and killings. This could be the first dinner his parents were hosting after a long time. He was curious about his father's announcement too.

They had all moved into the lounge now. Draco took a seat on one corner and watched while the others all talked. His mind kept wandering and he was not at all in the mood to pay attention. A while later, the two girls came and took a seat across him.

''Draco. How are you? Its been long since we met.'' Daphne started. Draco remembered her being very talkative. ''So what are you doing these days? Have you met my sister, Astoria? She was two years below us remember?'' Draco smiled at the other girl. ''I've heard you haven't contacted any of your old friends in a long time. When I told Theo about this dinner, he asked me to tell you that you should find sometime and go see him. Even Blaise and the others will be glad to see you I suppose.''

Draco had heard that Daphne and Theo were pretty serious. But he hadn't seen any of his former school mates in a long time to confirm it. So it was true. He wondered how had they found time in the middle of all the killings. But as far as he knew, the Greengrass family were not death eaters, nor was Theo. So they weren't all that involved in the war.

Daphne continued her talking and Draco answered her in every while. He was bored. The sister, Astoria seemed to be looking at the surroundings quite intently. He watched as her eyes scanned the room. She had a snobbish air about her. Though Daphne was naturally friendly, Astoria seemed to be proud. She hadn't said a word throughout and she didn't seem very interested in what her sister was saying. Idly, he wondered whether he had projected a similar image to others. Granger had always called him a selfish prick at school. Even his teachers except for Severus had not liked him.

''Lets go then Draco.'' Daphne was saying. Draco realised that both the girls had stood up. Shaking out of his thoughts, he stood up and followed them to the dining area. Once dinner was done, and the tables were cleared, Lucius spoke from the high end of the table. ''Now, I know you all must be waiting for my announcement.'' He paused and smiled in Draco's direction before continuing.

''Sebastian and I have decided that its a good time to restart our old traditions. Due to this war, and all the problems that we have been facing, a lot has been lost already. Especially time. I feel that we should all encourage more happiness in our homes.'' Draco watched his father attentively, wondering where this conversation was heading to. ''We should mingle with our people more. Socialize and celebrate. Its time that we start our society once again, as it has been torn apart by this war. And as a Malfoy, it is my duty to lend my help. Therefore, I have decided to start by bonding these two families together. The best way to do that would be to form a relation with each other.'' He continued, while Draco watched in curiousity.

''As Daphne is already bethroted to Theodore, I suggested that Draco and Astoria be engaged.''

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I seem to be apologizing every time that I upload. I have just been very busy. Tell me what you think anyway. It doesn't take long to Review! :)

I'll try uploading again this week, but in case I dont, HAPPY NEW YEAR (in advance) to all of you! :D :D


	20. Complication

Author's note: Hello! I am extremely sorry. I know I've been horrible. This story has been pending for almost 8 months now. I feel terribly guilty about it. I know I shouldn't have discontinued... :( All I can do is apologize! So please, continue reading, and don't hate me. I'll look forward to reviews, to see if you all liked the progress in the story now, and if you still hate me.  
>Enjoy this chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco watched, horrified as his father continued with his little speech. How could Lucius just decide something this big and not even ask him? Wasn't this supposed to be his decision to make? He looked across the table at his mother, who looked surprised too. He looked farther down the table, to check how Astoria was taking this. She seemed to be looking at him now, in an analytical way. Disgusted, he looked away.<p>

This couldn't happen. He wouldn't let Lucius decide who he would get engaged to. Especially not Astoria Greengrass. He wasn't ready for any of this. If his father wanted to _help _the Pureblood society, there were other ways to do it.

He felt someone nudging him slightly and he turned to look at Andromeda. ''Draco, watch out. You might just break that goblet if you are not careful.'' She whispered from beside him. Relaxing his death hold on the goblet, he took a deep breath to compose himself. Andromeda continued, ''Don't react Draco. Stay calm. We'll deal with this later. Just don't say a word right now.''

Draco knew that his aunt was right. So he quietly excused himself and went to his bedroom, locking the door behind him so that no one could disturb him. He was relieved to be up here, away from his father and the Greengrass family. He would have to find a way to change his father's mind. He was least interested in Astoria and besides he wasn't even ready for a relationship. Plus, his thoughts were only on one girl right now, and he couldn't ignore those feelings.

How could his father even think he could make such an important decision about him without even asking him first? He had obeyed Lucius for most of his life, but this decision was his to make. He would find a way to put a stop to all this.

* * *

><p>Hermione was bored of being at home all the time. She had nothing to do until Hogwarts re-started, as Healer courses required a total of 15 NEWTS. Harry and Ron on the other hand were going to begin their Auror training soon and didn't have to wait like her.<p>

She thought about Draco. She hadn't heard from him for the past two days, except for the 'Fine' which he had written in reply to her letter the other day. She wondered what he did in his free time and whether he would continue with his education at Hogwarts. Now that she thought about it, he had always been a good student back at school. One would think that he was good at Potions because of Snape, but he was good at the other subjects too. They had shared classes for Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy and she recalled that he had always scored well. Infact she remembered that he had scored second place every year, finishing just after her.

She was impressed by Draco. He was intelligent, was a skilled wizard and was exceptionally good looking too. Plus he had changed a lot in the past year. He was no more the snobbish prick that they all used to hate.

''What are you smiling about?'' Ron asked, taking her by surprise. She blushed furiously as she realised that she had been thinking about Draco Malfoy and smiling about it too. If Ron could perform legilimency, she didn't even want to imagine his reaction.

''Nothing. I was just remembering our good times at school.'' She smiled at him, hoping that he would buy it. He nodded though he still looked suspicious. So she continued to distract him. ''What are you doing here anyway? I thought you boys had gone with George to Diagon Alley.''

''Yeah we had. But when we reached there, we realised that you could come over and help too. There are a few things we think only you can fix, so if you are doing nothing...'' He trailed off waiting for her answer.

''Of course Ron. I have nothing to do here and besides, I could visit Flourish and Blotts and buy some books for myself. All this free time is killing me!'' She laughed, grabbing her wand and coat.

* * *

><p>''I know this is not a good idea. But what could I do? He hadn't said anything about it to me, and I couldn't just stop him during his announcement, Meda.'' said Narcissa.<p>

Andromeda raised her eyebrows. ''You could have if you wanted to, Cissy. You know it. Lucius listens to you. Why didn't you? Didn't you see Draco's face? It was good that I told him not to do anything right away, or I wonder what would've happened.'' Both Andromeda and Narcissa were quite surprised by last night's events. They hadn't known anything about it and now they were thinking of a way to solve this problem. They both knew this was no time to get Draco bethroted to the Greengrass girl, but as Lucius had already decided it, they were thinking of a way to change his mind.

''I know Draco will never agree to this, Meda. And Lucius seems very intent on restoring our image in the society. Let's talk to him today and see how he takes it.'' Narcissa said, frowning at her husband's ignorance.

Andromeda placed a hand on Narcissa's shoulder to comfort her. ''Stop worrying Cissy. We'll find a way.''

Lucius arrived an hour later, and they all sat down for dinner. ''Where is Draco?'' Narcissa asked him. Lucius shook his head. ''I thought he had gone home after the meeting today. I dont know where he is.''

''Then he's probably gone to meet his friends.'' Narcissa told him. Andromeda looked at Narcissa, signalling her to ask Lucius about Astoria. Narcissa cleared her throat then spoke, ''Lucius, about this engagement that you announced yesterday...'' But Lucius cut her off. ''Oh yes. I forgot to tell you. I want both of you to organize a party this weekend. We will announce the engagement then. Tell Draco about this so that he doesn't plan anything for that day.''

Narcissa spoke, "But Lucius, don't you think this is too soon for Draco? He is very young after all...''

''I am aware of that my dear. But I have taken this step for our gain. Draco's welfare is also important to me. I have seen what people think of us. We have dark magic associated with our name and there is no respect in people's eyes when they talk to us anymore. I want to change all that. Besides, Draco has to get engaged some time right? I just decided to make it sooner."

"Lucius, you do not understand. Astoria Greengrass may not be the right choice for our Draco..." Narcissa let in, hoping for Lucius to understand.

"I don't think so. What is wrong with her? She is a pureblood and a good looking girl. I am sure Draco will take a liking to her once they start meeting more often." He then looked at them both intently, "and for that to happen, you both need to organise a magnificent party, where we'll announce the engagement.''

Andromeda and Narcissa looked at each other, knowing fully well that Draco would never agree.

* * *

><p>Hermione was tired with all the remodelling and cleaning up they had done at the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Wiping off her face with her sleeve, she sat down on the stairs at the front of the shop. Harry and Ron joined her, exhausted themselves. George was in the back of the shop, sending out letters to his old employees, informing them that the shop was reopening.<p>

Some passers by were also looking interestedly at the newly repaired WWW sign on top of the shop. Hermione leaned on the sidewall on her right and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool air. She liked listening to people shopping and talking excitedly as they walked past various shops.

She could hear phrases like :

"...But thats too much, who would even pay that amount for...''

''There! That's the place I was talking about...''

''I need new robes... Lets check that shop...''

''I need to be home soon... Hurry up..''

''Did you hear about the Malfoy's party? They are going to make an important announcement it seems... ''

At the last bit, Hermione's eyes shot open. She was sure she had heard 'Malfoy's party'. What announcement could they be possibly making? She watched the two men walk past, still discussing the Malfoy's probably. She wondered whether Draco would tell her about it. She would just have to wait and see. He probably was busy as they hadn't contacted each other lately. Getting up and dusting off her jeans, she told Harry and Ron that she was going home. They said that they would pack up with George and come back in an hour or two. So she got her things and apparated to the burrow.

Once she had had a bath and changed into a fresh pair of clothes, Hermione took her quill and a parchment and wrote,

Draco,  
>I suppose you have been busy. I was wondering, if we could meet? Harry and Ron are free tomorrow, so maybe we could go back to Australia? I'll be waiting for your reply.<p>

Hermione.

Wishing that he would reply soon and excited at the prospect of seeing her parents again, she went downstairs to help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Draco returned to his room after having a serious talk with his aunt and mother. They had informed him about the conversation they had had with Lucius earlier. His father had brought on a totally unwanted complication. He knew he would have to tell him himself that it was impossible for him to get engaged to Astoria.<p>

His thoughts were interuppted by a small owl whizzing around his head excitedly. He caught the bird and untied the scroll. It was from her. She wanted to meet him. How was he going to tell her about this new developement? He knew she would want to know. She was his 'friend'. Besides, if the word reached her from somewhere else, she would be furious that he didn't tell her himself. What a mess this had become! Why couldn't he have a simpler life? The problems never seemed to end. Sighing, Draco sat down to reply.


	21. Unexpected News

Disclaimer: JK Rowling created Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Granger,<p>

A few things have come up here at the Manor. I'll have to finish these before I can make any further appointments with you. I apologize that your meeting with your parents is being delayed, but I'll try as soon as I can.

D Malfoy.

Hermione read and re-read the letter a few times. She wondered what Draco must have been thinking while he wrote this. Not only had he apologized, but he had tried to reassure her that he really would help her as soon as possible. Something was definitely wrong. There was no way that Draco Malfoy would write something like that, even if he had changed. They may have become friends and all, but he wasn't this 'normal' in any of his letters. He would usually say he was busy or would inform when he was free to meet them. This was totally unlike Draco. She was sure something was up with him.

So immersed was she in her thoughts about Draco, that she didn't realize that his owl hadn't taken off yet. Maybe it was waiting for her to send a reply. Quickly she took out her quill and parchment and wrote,

* * *

><p>Draco,<p>

Its totally fine. You finish all your work, and then we can go to see my parents. I understand that now that you are cleared of all charges, there might be a lot of things you have to get done with. Do let me know when you are free.

Hermione.

PS. If there is anything that is bothering you, you know you can talk to me about it.

Folding the letter, she tied it to the owl and watched as it flew away wondering what was really going on with Draco and would he ever tell her about it.

Draco smiled as he read the post script in the letter. Trust Granger to see more into everything that happened around her. How could she just know that there was something really bothering him at the moment? He liked to think that she cared enough to guess something was up with him. His smile vanished when he thought of the problem at hand. What was he going to do? How could he tell her what was going on? He had tried to talk to Lucius, but his father had seemed 'too busy at the moment' and said he would talk to him later.

Pacing around his room angrily, he thought of ways to talk to his father. His mind was blank. All he could think of was Hermione, and what she would say if he told her about the impending engagement. He remembered the one kiss they had shared. It must have meant something to her too. She had even tried to make it clear to him that she wasn't dating Weasley. Then she had also stood up for him at the trial. He had to be stupid to not see what she felt for him. But he didn't want to get any hopes up yet. He didn't want to ignore the feelings he felt for her, but first he would need to call off the engagement his father was planning. Deciding it was high time he told his father, he headed for the library.

Upon entering the library, he saw that Andromeda was seated in one of the armchairs by the window and reading something intently. She looked up when he entered and smiled at him. ''Come in Draco.'' Looking at his serious face she asked, ''Is something wrong?''

Draco remembered the conversation that he had had with his aunt some days ago. She had asked him whether he had any feelings for Hermione and whether he was attracted to her. Maybe she could help him, if he told her. Making up his mind, he took a seat next to her. ''Aunt Meda, there is something I want to talk to you about...''

Andromeda marked the page she had been reading before keeping the book down, and said, ''Yes Draco?''

Taking a deep breath, he started from the beginning. He told Andromeda that he had agreed to help restore Hermione's parents' memory. He talked about the first time he had gone to the burrow and seen into her mind. How she had persuaded him to open up to her and he had told her. They had talked about Hogwarts and he had told her about how he never had been the arrogant boy they all thought he was.

Draco paused, remembering that night when she had hugged him and told him they could be friends. Smiling a little at the memory, he told Andromeda that she considered him a friend of hers. That they had this bond, which he couldn't explain. She had even come to the manor, just to explain that things weren't the way between her and Ron like he had thought. He omitted the kiss though, not wanting to share something that private with his aunt.

Andromeda listened to everything he said. ''Do not forget how she defended you in the courtroom. She must have feelings for you too Draco. Why else would she bother coming here when you had misunderstood something or why would she stand up for you knowing fully well that Harry was going to speak for you anyway?''

Draco looked at his aunt seriously. ''Its not right Aunt Meda. She shouldn't have feelings for me, and I for her. She is way too good for me.''

Andromeda stared at her nephew. What was he thinking?! ''What do you mean Draco? Who told you that you weren't good for her?''

''No one needs to tell me. Its plain obvious. She is the total opposite of what I am! We can't just be together.'' Draco explained.

Andromeda laughed at him. ''Draco! How can you even think like this? If she likes you and you like her, why make it so complicated?''

Draco was getting irritated. Wasn't she supposed to understand and take his side? ''No! Don't you see? I am the infamous Evil Slytherin, while she is the Golden Gryffindor girl. We are two opposite people. What will everyone think? What will Father say?''

''You were in Slytherin, yet I have to say you are behaving like a total Gryffindor. Sacrificing your own feelings for others. Since when have you been bothered about what people think or say Draco? And I am sure you'll be able to talk to Lucius about this when the time comes. Till then, you need to accept your own feelings for Hermione and act on them.'' Andromeda said, hoping that he would understand.

Draco had expected this from his aunt. Halfway through the conversation he had realized that she had never been like the rest of his family, got chosen into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. Had even married a muggle-born. Obviously she wouldn't care about society and what people thought.

''Its easy for you to say so Aunt Meda. You have always thought differently. I couldn't do that.'' Draco said, silently wishing things would change on their own and he wouldn't have to deal with this all.

''And why couldn't you Draco? Everything has changed! Lucius and Narcissa have grown into much better people than they ever were. They might understand if you talk to them. And besides, if you want something in life, you go get it Draco. You don't wait to think whether its acceptable by others. You have had enough of problems in life. It is high time you went and tried your hand at being happy.'' She smiled warmly at him. ''You are not as bad as you think yourself to be my dear. And I am sure Hermione thinks the same too.''

Draco smiled at his aunt. She was right in her own way, but he would have to find a way to talk to his father first. Only then would he be able to concentrate on his feelings for Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Hermione's day had been rather dull, with Harry and Ron being busy helping George with the shop. Ginny had been quizzing her about Draco's whereabouts but later got bored of it. Hermione was unhappy that he hadn't written again. Just then Hermione heard someone coming up the stairs. She looked up to see Ginny and Luna entering the room.<p>

''Hello Hermione! How are you doing?'' Luna said breezily as she sat down beside her.

''Luna! Its so nice to see you here.'' Hermione smiled at her. Ginny joined them and they soon got talking about their days at Hogwarts and their schoolmates. Luna had a very different perspective about everything and Hermione liked that about her.

''So? Who else have you been in touch with these days Luna? Apart from us?'' Ginny asked interested in hearing more.

Luna replied, ''Oh I have been talking to Neville, we owl each other every week. He is with his Grandmother, still deciding on what to do. I told him he should just keep a moonstone under his pillow at night. But no one takes me seriously.''

''Moonstone? What could moonstones do Luna?'' Hermione asked, curious as to what theory would Luna have regarding moonstones.

Luna set off, in that peculiar manner which could only be hers. ''Moonstones have the power to help us decide what we should do in life, Hermione. A moonstone kept together under a pillow on which the person sleeps will have such an effect that by morning the next day, you'll be sure of your decision.''

Hermione caught Ginny's eye and they both held back their laughter for the sake of their friend. Luna had always talked about things which Hermione was sure was beyond her imagination.

''So, who all have you been talking to Hermione?'' Luna asked.

Ginny replied before Hermione had even opened her mouth. ''Oh! You wouldn't believe if I told you Luna!''

Luna smiled widely at Ginny. ''I would you know, I believe things even when no one else does.''

Laughing at Luna's comment, Ginny said, ''Hermione has been in touch with only one of her classmates besides Harry and Ron. And he is rather special too! You do remember Draco Malfoy, don't you?''

''Of course I do! And besides I couldn't forget him even if I tried to.'' Luna replied.

''Why couldn't you?'' Hermione asked, a hint of irritation coming up.

''Oh, you know, the Quibbler gets printed at home right? So I have to keep looking at his face on the cover page every time the print finishes.''

''But why would he be on the cover?'' Ginny asked, looking at Hermione. Hermione shook her head to show that she had no idea about it.

''See for yourselves, I brought a copy like I promised I would.'' Luna smiled, taking out a a copy of The Quibbler from her bag. ''We have found out first, the other magazines probably have no idea...'' she trailed off as Hermione had already snatched the copy from her hand and was staring at it, horror struck.

There was a large picture of the Malfoy family, with Draco standing behind his parents while they sat on a couch. On the top left was another picture of a girl Hermione was sure was two years their junior. Their were all sorts of captions around the picture, giving detail about the stories inside, but what had caught Hermione's eye was the caption printed in bold letters right below the picture.

**''Malfoys back in Business! What next? - A Big Wedding for their only heir.''**

Under it, in smaller print was written, ''Full story with details of the wedding on page 17.''

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

A hugeeeeee Thank You to **DZAuthor**. I am so grateful that you read my chapter and reviewed! While posting the last chapter, I had really wondered whether you would, considering that I had been missing for 8 months! Thanks for being so welcoming. I hope you'll be reading and I'll be seeing more reviews from you. :) :) :)

For all my readers - As an author, only your reviews make me feel that I am doing this right. Please do give me your opinions.


	22. Disappointment

__Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the sole owner of the HP world. I just own this story. :)

* * *

><p><em>The Malfoys have certainly come back with a bang and how! The courtrooms at the ministry had sure been very busy since what happened last may, but one of the more high profile hearings conducted were that of the Malfoy men. Lucius along with his son Draco had been summoned by the Wizengamot for their final hearing. Quite a few well known names had turned up for the hearing, including Harry Potter. In fact, it was the Boy Who Conquered himself who stood as witness in their favor. Once Harry had testified and the proper inquiry was done, all the charges on Lucius and Draco were lifted.<em>

_The Malfoys are now back to living their lives lavishly. All the businesses and properties which the Ministry had withheld till now, have been released. And we hear Lucius has jumped back into work actively. They had been living under secrecy till now since the war, but Lucius apparently is now taking interest in the on goings of the upper class society. A source close to the the family has also said that the Father-Son duo have plans on starting another new business venture together. Young Draco has also been spotted leaving the Malfoy offices late at night. Lucius apparently is very proud of Draco's intelligence and maturity. He is quite sure that once Draco plants his feet firmly in the businesses, there won't be any competition. _

_With so much on his plate right now, the sudden announcement of an engagement with Astoria Greengrass has left quite a few people surprised. Astoria Greengrass has been Draco's childhood friend and they share quite a bond. Her older sister, Daphne, was Draco's classmate at Hogwarts. A pretty young girl, Astoria has not only the looks but also the brains required to lure the Malfoy heir so easily into marriage at such a young age. Grapevine has it that the Greengrass family is quite pleased with the proceedings. The arrangements for the engagement party are in full swing. The wedding however will happen later this year. The young couple obviously has a lot of plans for their 'Dream Wedding' and want to make sure everything is perfect._

_But a party so soon right after a war? Our source has revealed that the Malfoys want to forget what has happened in the past and move forward. The engagement party is supposedly being held next week. It will be a high profile engagement with all the upper class families invited. Many people are looking forward to this extravagant party which is being organized by Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks. After nearly 25 years of estrangement, the two sisters have been seen together making up for lost time. We caught up with Astoria as she was shopping for the big day. 'I'm very happy that its finally happening. Draco and I can't wait! My mom and Narcissa have been going over the tiniest of details to make sure its perfect. Everyone is going to be awed.' The young girl seemed quite excited._

The next four pages carried on the speculation of who all would be invited, what sort of decorations and arrangements were being made etc. Hermione was sure she was going to be sick! She was already feeling a bit faint as it is. She felt a squeeze on her arm and turned to see it was Ginny, who had been reading over her shoulder.

''So are you done reading? Isn't it amazing? The Perfect Wedding! Ah! I love it... But if I was them I would add some more decorations like Moly leaves, Elanor flowers and of course Dirigible Plums. '' Luna again had that dreamy look on her face.''You know, my mum always wanted me to wear a tiara made of Rozenne stones, it keeps Heliopaths away from ruining the wedding. But Rozenne stones are found only at the bottom of the deepest oceans...'' She paused. ''You both seem to be distracted.'' Luna noted, stopping her eccentric talk.

Ginny desperately wanted to get Luna out of the room. Hermione looked like she would burst into tears any second now, or get sick. She still had that shocked expression since the time she had started reading the article. To distract Luna, before she would notice Hermione's state, she asked, ''You were saying something about tiaras?'' Luna nodded. ''Oh yes! Rozenne stones. Ginny, I really think we should suggest this to the Malfoys. After the war this can be a good platform for the heliopaths to attack...''

Ginny maintained an interested face, as she kept an eye on Hermione. After what seemed like a long time, she moved. Ginny turned her full attention to her. Luna stopped too, to look. ''Excuse me, I remembered I had to … read something...'' and with that she left the room.

* * *

><p>Draco stared at the parchment in his hand. It was her letter from last time, where she had added that post script. She really would want to know what it was that was bothering him. But he wasn't sure about telling her. Yes she was his friend, but the feelings he suspected she had for him would make the situation more awkward. Besides, if he could all together avoid this whole 'engagement' then there would be no need of her knowing anything about it.<p>

He had tried to contact his father, but Lucius seemed to have had a lot of important meetings going on lately. He hadn't seen much of Lucius at meals either. Somewhere in his mind, he had a feeling that Lucius was avoiding him.

He looked again at the letter. He had to see her. It had been too long. He hadn't replied to her either. Maybe he could just drop by at the Burrow and talk to her. He could tell her they could go to Australia this weekend. He would have talked to Lucius anyway by then. So there would be no worrying on his part. Draco smiled at the thought, feeling his mood lift a little.

* * *

><p>Hermione had rushed to Ron's room and locked herself in. Her head was throbbing but she was not going to cry. She wouldn't be weak. As it is she had a lot going on with her parents, and now there was Draco. How could anyone get married at 18? What was he thinking? Why had he sent her wrong signals then? She couldn't help stop the few tears that escaped thoough. She felt betrayed, but as time passed and her head cleared, she had started feeling stupid. He had never hinted at anything. Maybe she had misread him. But she could not remember him mentioning the Greengrass girl in any of their conversations either. He could have told her at least. Or maybe, she wasn't important enough to know.<p>

She was angry, frustrated and disappointed. Angry at herself, for crying over something that shouldn't have mattered to her. Frustrated at the whole situation and the way things were going. Disappointed at him, because he hadn't told her any of this, lied to her in a way.

There was a knock on the door. It was Ginny. ''Hermione? Open the door. Lets talk about this.'' She knew Ginny was worried, but Hermione was in no mood to talk to anyone. ''Gin, I am fine. Give me sometime alone. Okay?''

''Okay then Mione. Let me know when you are feeling better.'' Ginny had no option but to leave her alone. Climbing down the stairs, she thought about the last few weeks. She had seen a lot of change in her friend recently. She knew Hermione cared a lot about Draco. She had started trusting him, and even though she had never accepted it fully, Ginny knew that Hermione liked him way more than she let on. And by observation, Ginny had noted that Draco too was affected by Hermione. But this new twist had changed it all. Ginny knew who Astoria Greengrass was. She had been an year below her at Hogwarts and a complete snob. Of course, being a Slytherin she was bound to be wicked, but the girl was known for her many romantic liaisons as it is. Why then would Draco Malfoy, the heir to the Malfoy fortunes and a very good looking boy, consider getting married to her? The match was confusing. And if he really had had to get engaged so soon, he would have chosen Pansy Parkinson instead, who he had been seen with constantly throughout the school years. Ginny would have known if Astoria had ever dated Draco. Such things were common gossip in the girls' dormitories. Something was amiss. Ginny was sure of it. It didn't make sense to her. Too young, and freshly cleared from a sentence to Azkaban, why would Draco Malfoy choose to get hitched rather than start a fresh life?

The Quibbler had been seen as a magazine unworthy of being read, but then things had changed since Harry's interview had been published in it 3 years back. Since then, more journalists had started sending their articles in to the Quibbler in order to bring some serious issues in the public eye, unlike the other publications. So even though the war was over, this article couldn't be a total hoax. Still Ginny seriously hoped that this wasn't totally true either, seeing as how badly it had affected Hermione.

There was a knock on the front door, and Ginny opened it. Standing in the doorway, was none other than Draco Malfoy himself. She was surprised to see him there. ''Hello Weasley. I thought I could stop by and see Granger?''

Ginny nodded, letting him in. ''I am not sure if Hermione would want to see you right now... but come up.'' She started for the stairs but stopped and looked back to see that he had paused. ''If she is busy, I could come later...'' He hesitated, unsure.

Ginny shook her head, gesturing him to follow. ''Its okay. I think you are the only one who can talk to her right now.'' He followed her up till Ron's room and waited as she knocked. They heard Hermione say ''Ginny, I'll be fine! Just give me sometime... please.''

''Hermione, please. I have to talk to you. Open the door will you? And there is something you should know too.'' Ginny replied, while she signaled Draco to keep silent. After a few seconds, the door clicked.

Ginny smiled at Draco, and nodded for him to go inside. ''You should talk to her. I'll leave you two alone.'' Draco didn't know what to say. Hermione had sounded a little off, so wanting to know what was up, he just nodded at her and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: I am always glad to see reviews on my story. so please please REVIEW. It would mean a lot.  
>And Dee, thank you :) xo<p> 


	23. Impulsive decisions

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Upon entering, Draco looked around the room to find Hermione on one of the beds, staring up at the ceiling with a very serious expression. He walked over and stood by the bed, waiting for her to notice him.<p>

Hermione sighed and said, ''Gin, I may have over reacted... I am fine now.''

''What's wrong Granger?'' Draco asked, concerned at her state.

On hearing his voice, she sat upright and looked at him in shock. ''What are _you_ doing here?'' she nearly screamed.

He sat down beside her, ''Calm down Granger! What's going on? Why are you in such a state?'' He looked at her more closely now, taking in the tear stains on her cheeks. There really was something wrong.

''I am fine Draco. Thank you'' was all she said, looking at the floor. Draco didn't believe her. He knew her too well. She wasn't like the rest of the girls, to cry over anything. Even at Hogwarts she had never given in at any point and cried after all the taunts that had been thrown her way by Draco himself. Something must've happened that had affected her this way.

He tried again. ''Granger, you know you can tell me. What is wrong?'' Hermione just shook her head, turning her back to him.'' She quickly wiped the tears off her sleeves and composed herself before facing him again. There was no need for him to know why she was in such a condition. Telling him would raise awkward questions about her reaction and why she had been crying.

''I am fine. I was just upset over something.'' That's all she said. Draco wanted to know exactly what that something was. He suspected it had something to do with her parents. Why else would she cry? There was no other thing that could possibly make her this upset! It was obvious now. She had been crying because of him. He was responsible for all of this. After all, he had delayed them. He had been busy with everything going around him so they hadn't gone to Australia. He felt guilty now.

''I understand Granger. I think I should give you sometime alone. I'll come by later. You take care.'' He patted her shoulder and left.

Hermione said nothing and silently watched him leave the room, wondering why he hadn't told her anything yet and whether he ever would.

* * *

><p>Draco apparated back to the Manor, and directly went looking for Lucius. During the short time it took for him to walk out of Weasley's room till the apparition point, he had decided that he would talk to his father tonight and sort out everything.<p>

Lucius was nowhere in the house. Draco checked all the floors and double checked the Library and his parents' bedroom. Draco went to Teddy's room, expecting at least Andromeda to be at home. The baby lay peacefully asleep in the cot, his hair exactly the same shade as the Weasleys. Draco smiled at the similarity, remembering how he used to envy their large family and thus used to put on a show of hating them. Now that things had changed, he was kind of glad that he was welcome at their home.

One of their house elves was standing a few feet away from the cot, hidden in the shadows. ''Peeky? Is that you?'', Draco asked.

Peeky had been with the Malfoys since he was born. Draco had also been looked after by him. Now since Teddy had come, Peeky had taken his responsibility. On being called, he came and stood in front of Draco. He was a thin little creature with droopy brown eyes. ''Yes Master Draco. Is there anything you would like?''

Draco asked, ''Do you know where everyone is? Because I have been looking for Father and Mother. And now even Aunt Meda is not at the Manor. Where are they?''

Peeky started at once. ''Master Lucius has been out all day. But your Aunt and Lady Narcissa have gone out to make arrangements for your engagement party. Peeky has been looking after the baby ever since.''

The Engagement Party. What was wrong with his mother? Why was she supporting Lucius? Draco didn't have time to think much about it. Deciding what seemed to be the best option, he turned to the elf. ''Look after the baby, Peeky, and if they come and ask you whether you have seen me, deny it. Pretend that you do not know.'' Draco said this and hurried back to his room.

Taking out some clothes, he stuffed them in a small bag. He wondered whether what he was doing was right. But his parents were rushing him and he wanted to clear his head. He wrote down a note saying he'll be gone for a few days due to some work. Once out of the manor and the gates, he took a deep breath and thought of his destination as he apparated.

* * *

><p>Hermione was still in Ron's room when the door was blasted open. She got up to see who it was. Draco was already walking towards her carrying a small bag with him. ''Granger, I am ready to go to Australia right now. So if you can hurry up and pack, we can apparate right away.''<p>

''What's going on Draco? Why are you carrying a bag with you?'' Hermione was confused by his behaviour. What was he doing here anyway?

''I thought we might have to stay there for a while, so I just brought a few clothes along.'' Draco replied.

''Now will you get ready please?''

Hermione didn't know what to make out of this but she walked down to her room. He followed her. Ginny was sitting on her bed. ''Hermione.. Are you alright?'' Seeing Draco behind her, she stopped. ''I thought you had left long back.''

Hermione explained why he had come back. Ginny stood up at once taking charge. Quickly she accio-ed Hermione's beaded bag and stuffed her clothes in it. Draco watched silently. Hermione still seemed unsure. ''Gin, I don't know whether I should be going right now. Harry and Ron don't even know...''

Ginny turned to her. ''Its alright Mione. I'll tell them. You take your time with your parents, okay? Don't worry about anything here. I'll handle it.''

Draco interrupted them. ''Ummm... Weasley, if you could do me a favor?'' Both the girls turned to look at him. ''Yes?'' Ginny asked curiously.

''My parents don't know where I am going to be for a while. But they do know that I have been coming here lately, so if they come looking for me... just pretend that you don't know.''

''Why didn't you tell your parents?'' Hermione asked, suspicious of him suddenly.

''They were too busy. Besides, I want to finish this soon. They wouldn't let me go for a few weeks... So I came without telling them.'' Draco thought it was best if he didn't tell her the real reason right now. Seeing as she was already in a bad state.

''Alright. I will pretend I don't know where you went. But Hermione's absence won't go unnoticed. The less people know the better. What do I tell my family if they ask me about her?'' Ginny asked.

Hermione did some quick thinking and said. ''Tell everyone that I went down to see my cousins. And I won't be back for a week. But during that week, if the Malfoys come here looking for Draco, drink some polyjuice and pretend to be me. Okay?'' Hermione handed her a few strands of her hair.

Draco smiled. ''Perfect Granger. I think that'll work well.''

Hermione shook her head as she got Harry's invisibility cloak from one of the drawers. ''I am doing this because I want my parents back as soon as possible. But I still don't support you for lying to your parents.''

''You both should hurry and leave before anyone in this house sees Draco. You guys can bicker later you know.'' Ginny said as she took Draco's bag and stuffed it in Hermione's beaded purse then handed it to her.

Hermione pulled the cloak over both of them, and they followed Ginny quietly out of the house. On reaching the apparition point, Ginny heard Hermione and Draco say goodbye before she heard the distinct pops of apparition.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I am sorry to all of you who have been waiting for an upload. I've been very busy. But keep reading and please please do review. I'll really appreciate it. :)<strong>


End file.
